


We, Together

by deathberryhime



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, F/M, OOC-ness, Romance, Survival Horror, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, slight sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathberryhime/pseuds/deathberryhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You touched her... Don't expect any mercy from me, Cheney!" -for/from ch.335- complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! This is one of the first NaLu stories I've written and I'm transferring them here on AO3. This takes place during the GMG when Future!Rogue came barging in with his dragons. I hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Light heads-up for future chapters, there'll be OOC characters, major violence, gore, blood and suggestion of rape. Please consider yourselves warned, thank you. If I forgot anything to mention, please tell me, to fix or write it in here. 
> 
> This is NaLu; a Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia 4-chapter story.  
> Enjoy.

.

.

.

He was sent flying.

Crushing on debris, walls, houses, stores...he met a church in the way, going right through it. Such power. And only in a single punch. Just what the hell made this guy so strong?!

He was abradly stopped. A wall was in the way and thankfully it stopped his.. _flight_. Releasing a grunt he slowly fell to the ground. He had to admit, that was one hell of a punch. That vermin, he would give him that, knew still how to fight. He ignored his blurry vision and the pounding in his head, as he chose to glare at the direction he came from. That insect... _just you wait, Natsu Dragneel. I'll erase you from the whole fucking wor-_

"Hime. Are you alright?" A monotone voice. He didn't know it and to be truthful it was kind of freaky and.. _Hime_?

"Ugh... I swear, if another perverted dragon shows up and try to strip me, eat me or grope me, I'll pulverize it..."

Rogue blinked once.

"But Hime. You enjoyed very your encounter with Natsu-sama."

Rogue blinked twice.

"I d-d-did NOT!"

Slowly he turned his head and saw the young blonde spirit mage together with another woman dressed in a maid outfit.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, Hime-"

“Hey!”

“-for you had that goofy grin on your face for a while there.”

"More importantly, help me get out now, will you please?!"

The pink haired maid moved quickly towards the trapped blonde, easily gripping the enormous rock and lifting it just for the blonde mage to crawl out, sighing in relief. Slowly his eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw the object she was cradling at her breasts. That diary... He's seen that damn thing many times before. He had tried too many times to destroy the devilish thing. Honestly, he had no idea what was written within its pages. But in the future the wench had it always on her, writing, hiding it...and that desperate look when she had protected it from him.

He knew.. it was important. Hell, she even gave her right arm to save the damn book. Obviously it had to do with him. It had to be about the attacks, his kills, his magic... Information about everything! Yes, that's it! That whore had planned this all along! To travel back in the past and give information to prevent his plans... He chuckled. That woman was something else.. she was entertaining, he'll give her that. Too bad he had killed her already. He would love to play with her more. Her screams were something else. Ah, that time when his shadows lashed out at that red haired bitch, or when they slashed that ice mage... even better when one of his shadows pierced that Dragneel's heart. Oh, she screamed alright. The whole Fiore had heard her wails and screams of terror and despair when she cradled the dead dragon slayer...

"Are you well, Hime?"

"Yes, Virgo, don't worry." The young mage looked around before looking back at the brown old book. "We should get somewhere safe, so I can read the diary. If the future me brought it along, there has to be something important in it."

He knew it! That book was dangerous for it may hold the key to his demise. It had to go. A cold smirk found his way to his lips. He could as well play again with her. It would be like hitting two birds with one stone. It also helped that both women didn't noticed him yet. He chuckled again. She had made it too easy for him to do as he pleased, he might as well get things started.

.

.

.

Virgo blinked and turned around. Her blank eyes scanned all over the opened place searching. They stopped in each corner, in every dark space fallen objects had created, checking everything and everywhere. There was nothing though. Only debris and dust. Yet... she felt it. Virgo turned back at Lucy; the blond mage was frowning down at the old diary, her fingers brushing the dust on the cover. Thankfully the mage didn't notice the thoughtful frown on her face. That dangerous aura lingering around her holder, dark and thick. Unbearable and heavy. Somewhat familiar... Virgo paused and her hazed ocean blue eyes widened.

“Virgo? What's wrong?”

_Killing intent._

“Hime!”

Virgo wasn't fast enough for the first attack; a shadow shot from the ground and slashed Lucy's hand, taking the old diary at the same time. She heard Lucy hiss in pain and Virgo strained her body to move faster. Thus, she caught up with the second one. The shadow was heading towards the bleeding spirit mage, ready to pierce her in two...Virgo would never let that happen. **_Protect your holder with your life_** ; priority number one for a spirit and Virgo wasn't one of those who had second thoughts about doing something like that.

When she heard the sound, she prayed it wasn't her. She felt the crimson droplets touch her shoulder, hair and face, yet she never felt any pain. She turned her head to the side and it was then when she wished it had been her. The shadow hadn't reach her; merely stopping just millimeters away from her face . But it wasn't that, that made her blood freeze.

“V-Virgo..?”

The spirit slowly tilted her head so she could see Lucy from above her shoulder, eyes half lidded and blood running from her lips. She stood guard in front of her with her arms spread open in a protective manner; Lucy felt like dying. “H-H-Him..e..” her breath hitch, her eyes widened in horror and tears started forming hurriedly. “R-Run...” Virgo's eyes rolled upwards before she disappeared with a puff of smoke right when Lucy screamed her name.

“That was unexpected.” she blinked as her eyes focused at the dark shadow looming behind the dispersing smoke...and then widened once more. “Do note that it wasn't my intention of hurting her.”

Lucy's eyes flashed in pure anger, “You!”

Rogue only send her a sadistic smile, “You on the other hand...I'll be more than happy to play with.”

Lucy had very little time to move. Shadows erupted from everywhere, the black tips heading towards her in a blink. Yelling in surprise she scrambled away, stumbling on a rock in the process but quickly standing on her feet. She inhaled sharply and clutched her hand on her chest. The cut was deep -spreading from her wrist to her palm- and it stung really bad. Blood rushed through her fingers that desperately tried to stop the bleeding, down to the ground. Rogue turned slowly towards her and smirked. His crimson eyes clashed with her furious ones into a monstrous battle. No one was backing from this one and Lucy never did drop her guard; she knew present-Rogue was strong..she could only imagine what kind of power his future counterpart was holding back. She saw a shadow flickering from the corner of her eye and braced herself for another attack. But it never came; the shadow approached Rogue flickering like flames and revealed her future self's diary.

“Give that back!”

He only chuckled in response as he took the old book and inspected it carefully with narrowed amused eyes. “You know I never really understood why you protected this thing. It must be something really important for you.” He locked eyes with her once again. Lucy felt herself stiffen; something in the way he said that didn't stick well with her. Her fingers tightened around her wound as her eyes flicked in between the book and the person that was the cause of all of this. Should she call a spirit out? No, that would be really dumb thing to do; it would seem as if she was inviting him to attack her. No..she was smarter than that. Maybe try to talk things out? Maybe she'd try th-

“NO!” Black flames enveloped Rogue's hand and the diary - _her_ diary; the only thing that could hold a clue of how to defeat this monster. She tried to move forward but fell face down to the ground, her ankle screaming in piercing pain. Looking back she saw shadows had sprouted from the ground and had wrapped tightly around her foot; she clenched her teeth. It hurt...it hurt like hell. No, it wasn't that the grip was too tight. It was the burning sensation that run through her leg; like scorching hot fires that threatened to tear her leg apart. She didn't speak though. Not a single word. She turned around and glared at the smirking man; she would not give him that pleasure.

“What a scary face you got there. But I must say, when you scream and have that terror look in your face..that is what most definitely suit you.” he was a sadist...he had to be...How that shy and withdrawn kid that the present-Rogue was developed in a monster like that, she'll never know. ”Now, now. Don't get all worked up.” He opened his palm and the old diary disappeared within the shadows. Her lips parted in a silent gasp and her blood coated fingers reached out -it was too late, not that she would have reached the book anyway. Rogue met her eyes once again, his crimson orbs flashing dangerously at her, “We do have plenty of time, Lucy Heartfillia.”

.

.

.

He was worried. Yes, he was very much indeed. Half an hour had passed and still no sign of him. That bastard, did he run away? Did he got scared because his wanna-be-king-of-the-world fucked up self got a hit? If that's the case, then he was such a coward. Though he did expect that. Natsu knew that behind all the tough act, the man was such a coward. He had escaped and left the dragon deal with him.

He scoffed as he dodged a clawed hand that maybe could have taken his head off. Glaring obsidian eyes glanced at the bulky mass of scales and he couldn't help but growl. That god damned dragon was starting to really piss him off. Mother Glare raised his head and let out a loud roar; swirling bits of lighting beams rushed out in great speeds towards them.

“Asshole!” Natsu went to answer with  his own Dragon Roar, but Atlas unleashed his own Hell Flamed Roar countering the other Roar perfectly.

“ **Leave this idiot to me, boy. Go get the other one, who's in charge of everything!** "

“Alright. Be careful there, old guy!” Natsu jumped off Atlas's back heading towards the ground. He never reached it though as Mother Glare's spiked tail came right at him and with a hard smack send him to the sky. Natsu was sure if Atlas hadn't caught him, he would be flying to the outer space.

“ **You think I'll let you touch my master?** " deep and full of fury, Mother Glare narrowed his large golden eyes and spread his wings, making him look larger, stronger and far more dangerous. “ **You won't pass by me, brats! Prepare to meet your end!** " and the mighty dragon lunged at them. Atlas moved back, his fiery wings spreading to boost him away from the fast approaching adamantine dragon. Natsu held tight, his jaw tightened; it seemed that beating the hell out of future-Rogue had to wait for a while.

.

.

.

She was tired, she was sore...but hell she wouldn't back down at all. The attacks had stopped for a second and only her ragged breathing could be heard. She was getting dizzy and her sight had begun to get blurry; she had lost too much blood. The cut in her hand was still throbbing, bleeding, requesting her immediate attention along with the rest of the cuts in her arms and legs. And she would have been happy to oblige to their request if it wasn't for those damn shadows lashing out every single second.

As if he was reading her mind Rogue raised his arms unleashing another wave of shadows. She dodged and hurried away -each time her body bent and twisted in ways she had never seen herself moving. She was in a safe distance when she shot her hand forward; eyes full of determination and key held tight in her fingers. “Open, the Gate of the L-” she never finished the incantation. Shadows leaped from the ground and wrapped around her hand; key dropping to the ground, her arm was pinned in the air above her head. She bit her lips, forbidding the pained cry to escape when the shadow tightened around her wound, more blooding oozing from her veins. She didn't give up though. She raised her other hand, Taurus's key in it and tried once again, “Tau-” another one leaped from Mavis-knows-where behind her and wrapped around her whole arm. It was in the heat of the moment, so she felt it coming three seconds later.

Pain.

So much pain. It was getting unbearable the seconds that past. It was a disgusting sound, a sickening _crunch_ that had her screaming her ears off. He had broken her arm. The power behind the shadows that had tightened once more was unimaginable; she screamed again. She couldn't hold it anymore. The pain was too much. She opened her eyes and peaked at him and his sickening face; he was smirking and his crimson eyes narrowed down in pure amusement. He moved his hand and together so did the shadows. Slowly the shadows rose and Lucy whimpered as her arm was also pinned above her head...and tightened. She screamed again, tears spilling down her cheeks.

_Stop._

_Stop._

**_Stop!_ **

Thankfully he did. Her head fell forward as she tried to control her ragged breathing. The tears continued flowing down her cheeks; she couldn't stop them, couldn't control them. She heard footsteps and she raised her head once more and glared at the approaching man. She watched him as he kneeled in front of her, that fucking smirk still on his face and chuckled; not once did her glowering faded. She gritted her teeth when he cupped her face; his thumb tracing the cut on her cheek, whipping the blood that rushed out, before he moved to her split lip... and _pressed_. a pained cry was never released, only her eyes seemed to tighten and his smirk grew more. "Come on. Scream a little." She couldn't help herself, really. She knew she was asking for it, but she just couldn't just let him off like that. So she did _it_.

He leaned back in shock and Lucy smirked. He lifted his hand from her face and slowly whipped the bloody spittle from his face; his eyes never dropping from the cold brown of Lucy's as the only thing she did was glare and grin. And that agitated him.

Hand shot out and struck her across the face. The bloody blond whimpered in pain as the familiar coppery liquid formed at her mouth. "You little bitch!" He struck her again and again, her head whipping around by the force of the strikes but she wouldn't give him the pleasure of him seeing her _begging for her life_. No, she wouldn't. She _was_ a Fairy Tail mage after all!

She pushed her body to move; it was dangerous she knew, with a broken arm and all those cuts _and that blood_...she didn't care, though. It reeled back, catching Rogue in surprise, and then she shot back forward fast, her head slamming at his own. In a flash the shadows dissolved and she was free; plummeting at the ground like a broken toy. Yet she moved, crawling away from the shadow mage to somewhere safe. Meanwhile, Rogue had fallen backwards, his hand cradled his sore forehead as he continued staring in slight surprise.

She had hit him...

_She had hit him_.

**She had hit him!**

His dark crimson orbs became a slit, so thin someone could _barely_ see it; only if tried _very_ hard. He let out a growl, low and dangerous that made Lucy gasp in fear as several shivers found their way to her spine. She pushed her body further ahead, her legs filling in for the loss of her broken arm as she tried to move away. Her sight was getting blurry though and the bleeding had intensified from the ground that kept scrapping her pale skin when crawling. Tears had started forming on her orbs but determinately held them back. She wouldn't let another tear slip away. She _wouldn't_.

He stopped her; thrusting his hand forward and letting out a shrill growl that formed words never reaching her ears. Her eyes widened as black pooled beneath her, terror filled her chocolate eyes and a slow whimper left her split lips. It was a second. A single flick of the hand of the clock. And then _it_ came.

Shadows had wrapped around her entire body; long, tight black ropes that kept her still, unable to move away. She had tried to wiggle away at first; Rogue had only let a dry laugh and her eyes froze on his cruel lips. The pain that came after was great. Intense and heavy; it fell on her like a brick wall and continued pushing her down. The shadows felt like hot iron against her skin, burning, scorching hot flames eating her away.

_It hurts..._

_It hurts.._

_It hurts!_

She bit her lips from letting the pained cry to escape from her bloody lips. She won't say it. She won't say _it_! She won't **say** it! She refused to say _she need help_. She won't cry out either _help me_ or _save me_. She was a _mage_. She was a _Fairy Tail_ mage! She was strong. She held the key to open the gates of the stars, thus she needed **no help**! She peaked behind her, chocolate eyes glaring from her long blond bangs, at the man who was now standing and walking towards her. The gears in her head started spinning, the adrenaline fueling them to go faster and faster, to think, to act, to make - _force_ if needed, her body to move. She remembered her keys chained at her hips and she tried to take a grip of them. The shadows tightened at once and her hand froze its wiggling.

She couldn't see it, but she could **feel** it; the steam that rose up and the burning flesh of her wrist as well as the tight burning ropes of hell... She didn't want to. She really didn't. She let out a scream, loud, clear and painfully stabbing at your guts. Rogue didn't care, though. You could see it in his face, in his expression. He was happy, _ecstatic_ to be honest. Ruby eyes watched their prey as it squirmed and screamed and he just felt _great_. So pleased. But she stopped. Why she stopped? He wanted more, needed more of her pain.

He moved his fingers and another shadow rose from the others that wrapped tightly around the young woman. It wiggled as if giggling cutely and shot down, finding itself around her delicate neck. He watched as she stilled and shivered a little; he could only lick his lips hungrily. Snapping his arm back he watched as Lucy was in her knees with a yell. Such a sight. Beautiful, if you asked him. Blood was all over her as cuts, burns and bruises decorated her flawless skin. Some tears streamed down her cheeks as she held her eyes tightly closed.

He moved closer and smirked, "Come on... open your eyes..." He watched as she shook her head, blond locks sticking at her cheeks and forehead, but she held her eyes tightly close. Rogue, after all the years and all his influence, was a man that always got what he wanted and that wouldn't stop just because a _little_ girl decided that being stuborn was the best way to oppose him. Frowning, he closed his fist and the shadow around Lucy's neck tightened. She opened her mouth as she gagged; her air supply begun to cut short as seconds ticked by and the pressure continued growing. Still, she refused to open her eyes.

"You know what?" she heard him growl, "I've had enough. I was planning on playing with you, you know, mess you up a bit and then showing you at that bastard dragon slayer", her heart accelerated by two beats; _so that's what he was after?_ "...but I grew bored. You weren't as amusing as I thought you'd be." She could feel the smirk on his voice and that smug look he had on. His hand shot out and grabbed her hair, tagging up in his strong hold, "Open your eyes you wench!" She did, only when the shadow at her neck begun chocking her on the spot. Her wide brown eyes met his crimson cold ones and fear started building up her mind. "So, you can see your own demise. So long, Lucy Heartfillia. I hope I'll never see you again."

There was a moment of silence. Rogue had his hand raised above her, shadows licking his knuckles, ready to strike, eyes narrowed, a fierce frown on his face. Lucy was frozen in place, eyes wide open with fear and body drenched in blood, helpless watching, _waiting_ for the man to make his move. As if in slow-motion she watched as his fist tightened and in a slow pace descended down, towards her. Everything else was frozen, except for his fist and hard eyes that grew colder each second. Her heart raced, slammed rather painfully against her chest reminding her the remaining seconds she had.

_So, that's it?...I truly am gonna die here, like this..?_ There were many things she wanted to do like finish her novel and successfully publishing it, attend the festival with all the guild (since she missed the past ones one being sick, the others being trapped in a magical time-capsule), take lots of missions with her team, go with Levy-chan to that new library that had recently opened in Magnolia, eat strawberry cake with Erza (even if she knew she risked her own life doing so..), make a snowman in winter time with Gray, learn how to make those cute phantom-dolls with Juvia, go fishing with Natsu and Happy, help said cat to claim Carla as his girlfriend, have more time getting to know Lisanna better, have a drinking contest with Canna (even though she would lose)... but the thing she wanted to do first and above of all these, was to say those three special words to a certain fire dragon slayer. She had kept them way too much for herself, anyway; at first because they were teammates and as everyone knew, Natsu was the least brightest candle in such matters. Then it was because of Lisanna's comeback; she knew those two had a thing for each other since their child years, yet imagine how surpriced she was when she caught her and Mira-san scheming of how they'll get her and Natsu together locked in the guild's storeroom. The two take over mages just stood and watched her with wide doe eyes and she could just blink and blush as she looked at the pieces of paper sprawled at the kitchen floor. After that she had all the support the others could give her but still she couldn't master the courage to go and confess. She was such a coward.

But it seems that all of this was of no importance anymore, because as Rogue's fist continued approaching her face, Lucy found herself closing her eyes. Soon everything would be over. She would die and Rogue would manage to take over the whole Fiore with his dragons. Lucy had accepted her fate; she would die right here and now. And no other than pink, onyx and a childish grin enveloped her mind.

_Gomen, Natsu... Seems that, I won't be keeping my promise to you..._

And a smile spread over her lips as everything became black.    

_._

_._

_._

He wasn't sure what happened next. One moment he was ready to kill that bitch and the next everything became bright. With wide eyes, he fell back as an explosion occurred. As he righted himself, he watched bewildered as the blonde mage was engulfed in flames, bright and red and golden and orange that grew stronger and in size. They soon developed a vortex that wrapped around the wounded mage, melting away the shadows that had become a second skin at her. As the shadows vaporized away the vortex grew and the flames stretched, gaining speed as they lashed at him. He jumped back and put his arm in front of his face to protect himself from the incredible heat that raged from the hellish-like fires that protected the blonde.

He was puzzled to say the least. How could she withstand such ferocious flames, he couldn't possibly know. With his enhanced hearing he was definite he heard her mumble _"warm..."_ before she swayed and fell, landing into strong arms that secured her in a tight embrace. He couldn't see the face of the man as it was deep located at the crook of the celestial spirit mage's neck, but that hair that whipped along the heat was something someone couldn't possibly ignore.

" _Celestial spirit mages never break their promises_... don't you dare go back on your word, Luce..." he raised his head and at that moment Rogue was sure he saw hell to pay. "I'll finish this quick and then we'll go home..."

Natsu Dragneel stood in his full height, arms at his side and his precious treasure secured behind him in a flamed cage, as his dark eyed glared fiercely the man in front of him. Rogue could only stare the fire dragon slayer as he took a step and raised his arm.

"Prepare yourself, Rogue Cheney. You touched what was mine... for that I'll burn you to ashes."

.

.

.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

He was off the very next second; a secure passage was created and Natsu was very thankful that big, old Atlas had his ass covered. Though, the huge adamantine dragon was not very fond of his decision. Natsu heard Mother Glare growl in frustration and then a swishing sound following up; the huge enemy dragon had pushed his large tail forward, breaking through Atlas' defenses and headed towards his airborne body. Natsu, though, didn't flinch, he didn't even bat an eye... Mother Glare's tail had almost reached him, when out of nowhere Atlas' flamed arm shot up and grabbed it, twisting it and throwing the huge dragon away, giving Natsu more time to escape.

 **"Get going, kid!"** Atlas roared and soon moved to block yet another attack from Mother Glare.

Folding his arms at his side, Natsu reached the ground harder that he thought, rolling a little before fluently standing up and running to the direction he had seen that bastard fly. It was a pretty good distance for just a simple punch, something that made the pink haired dragon slayer's chest puff in pride. Stretching his fingers and twisting his wrists, Natsu barely could hold his victorious smirk off his face; Atlas' hell flames still pulsed through his body. And damn it, was that power... When he first ate the flames from the dragon, it was _weird_. Their taste was heavy and quite acute and well... _weird_. But it was the good weird as when he swallowed them his strength not only was boosted up but his magical energy was tripled or even tenfolded. And he felt it. The power that run through his body beginning to be released somewhere, anywhere -preferably on the shadow/light dragon slayer's face.

He could feel it now even. And that made him move faster, eager and grinning for the next encounter with the bastard and beat him up , before his supplies run out. Natsu's grin fell slightly; _Yeah...if that were to happen, he was screwed..._

He rounded a corner, passing quickly falling debris, walls, rocks, dead bodies of small human-dragon androids and fallen mages. He didn't know them, they weren't from his guild, Fairy Tail, but that didn't stop his guts to thrash around. Fairy Tail mage or not they all were one now and seeing one of your own down was really disturbing. In an instant his mind was filled with images of his friends and comrades; _Were they okay? Were they safe? Were they even alive?_ Natsu shook his head as he rounded another corner. _'No, Natsu just don't go there, buddy. Your friends are strong, smart and they_ are _Fairy Tail mages, of course **they'll be fine**... **she** 'll be fine!'_

He almost lost his balance. His eyes widened, his pupils contracted as gold filled his gaze. _There_ , away from all the crowds, in between dust, rocks, wood, dead dragonoids and humans lay something gold. Someone with rich and long golden locks and Natsu felt his heart stop. Blood reeked from everywhere and _he just couldn't move._

_"Natsu~ Look, I got my Fairy Tail mark~!"_

_"God dammit, Natsu! Stop eating like that!"_

_"Naaatsuu~ Let's go on a mission~!"_

_"Ugh! Because of you I don't have enough for rent..."_

_"Why are you in my room?!"_

_"Natsu! Stop crawling in my bed!"_

_"Natsu."_

_"Naatsu~!"_

_"Natsu..."_

_"Natsu!"_

_Please...protect the future..._

" **LUCY!** " He burst forward, ignoring the prickling sensation in his eyes and the loud thumbing of his heart as it slammed painfully at his ribs. _No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_ How the fuck had this happen?! She was fine ten minutes ago; fine and kicking, annoyed as hell due to her cloth-less self... she even blushed for fucks sake! She screamed and yelled at him and slapped his face and _why the fuck wasn't she moving!_

" **LUCE!** "

_Wrong._

It wasn't her. It was another mage. Another dead mage. _Another..._

Natsu kneeled to the ground in front of the dead unknown mage. Tears fell down his cheeks. It was wrong he knew, but he was _happy_... He was so damn happy it wasn't Lucy - _his_ Lucy. The blood had filled his nose and the terror had taken over his mind and he couldn't see straight. Hell, she didn't even smell like his Lucy! He raised a hand and covered his mouth, chocking sobs down his throat because _he was happy!_ Relieved, so much relieved... It wasn't Lucy... It wasn't his Lucy... His Lucy was still out there, alive and still fighting. Even though the last part didn't make him feel any better because there was still a chance of her getting hurt, he didn't care for _she was alive!_

She was important to him; special, precious. He didn't - _couldn't_ imagine his life without her. Without his Lucy. She was his sun, a radiant soul, so special and warm. Their bond had grown significantly, going from just being comrades to the best of friend with him developing certain feelings for the young, voluptuous celestial spirit mage. It was his secret, his special secret. Nobody knew except Happy... and Mirajane... and Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gazeel, Wendy, Charla... okay fine! Everyone in the guild knew about it, but still, _she_ didn't know. And even though that made everyone groan in defeat, slam their heads at walls or tables and Mirajane bit the hem of her dress annoyed and so much pissed that he seemed to be fine with his and Lucy's just-friends relationship, he didn't care.

She was young and beautiful and pretty and charming and elegant and feisty and strong and _how the fuck_ could he compete against her choice of potential boyfriends?! He was irrational and rude and rough and disrespectful and destructive and stupid and annoying (the last two she had pointed it out many times over and over)... nothing like those snotty and high-class nerdy bastards that flocked around her just to get a chance to meet the young woman. _Oh, how that angered him..._ The first time that had happened was right after a mission where a snotty bastard started flirting with her and he was getting on his nerves with all the _Lucy-chan this_ and _Lucy-chan that_... The bastard was flying the next second and by the looks of it Lucy didn't seem to mind at all.

The second time was when she was getting ready for a photoshoot. At first he was sleeping/waiting outside her dressing room (he was bored and she didn't mind having him around as she needed his opinion at some outfits -not that she listened to him, anyway...), when suddenly boys started swarming around her like mosquitoes deprived of blood, just as she stepped out of the door; love-struck idiots that drooled and swung and stared at her bountiful breasts and well-curved ass and _oh boy_ , was he pissed... he had almost burned the studio down that day (something neither Lucy nor Jason liked) due to his explosive anger. But come on! Who would have sat there and watched his partner/best friend/secret crush get squished in between perverts?! And he was sure one of them tried to cope a feeling as his hand had dangerously come close to her rear... that was what had set him off that day.

He hadn't been thrilled for what had followed next...

There was a scream; one so loud and so real that made his blood freeze. His body stiffed as his eyes became big and wide and his ears and fingers twitched in response. He turned his head towards some ruins, not far from where he stood... it was near. That voice that was so familiar, that continued echoing in his surroundings, that sealed his ears and blocked his mind... it was close. Slowly he stood up, shaking and wobbling; his eyes never leaving those ruins. He started walking towards the wall, mechanically trying to reach it so he could confirm his mind that _that voice was not Lucy's_. It couldn't be Lucy's because Lucy had no reason of screaming bloody murder because she was safe somewhere near their guildmates, helping them against another dragonoid. He almost lost his footing once again, blood had reached his sensitive nose once again and this time he couldn't turn away with a stupid excuse like that.

_The blood was drenched in her scent._

He took off the next second, dashing towards the crumbling ruins, desperately trying to ease his fragile mind that she was fine and that he'd be there in time as always. He wanted to scream at her, to tell her that he was coming and that soon she'd be safe, to give her a reason to be relieved. When he reached the wall of what it seemed to be from a house, he jumped upon it, not bothering with himself with the fact that the surroundings where very familiar to him.

He wasn't prepared of what was behind the wall.

.

.

.

_Blood._

There was blood everywhere; on the walls on the ground. And _black_. Everywhere was black and it was moving, crawling and dragging around. And in the middle of everything there she was; in a mix of black and red. Her hair, those beautiful, soft locks of gold and silver, that framed her face, that touched her delicate shoulders, that gave her shelter whenever she blushed; those hair that he loved, were no more. Drenched in blood, only a small percentage could be viewed as pure gold, the rest was a sickening red that darkened as it reached the tips. Scratches decorated her flawless skin and dark bruises to go along, her cheeks swollen and her perfect rosy lips were busted. Her eyes were shut tight, sealing those twin coffee orbs from the world as if she was sleeping. But he was no fool; even if she tried, she couldn't hide her tears and her trembling from him. She was in pain. And that made his blood boil.

The next thing he saw were her hair, golden and crimson, flying everywhere around her, as she shook her head. Some stuck at her cheeks, others at her forehead and he watched as she bit her lips and trembled. Then, as if in first time, footsteps reached his ears, he snapped his head to the side; _was someone else there with her?_

From the shadows came the form of a man clad in black with long wild white and black hair and Natsu felt his being heating up. Rogue let a smirk appear in his lips and as if he knew he was there the bastard came to stand very close to Lucy - _his Lucy!_ Natsu gritted his teeth, his fist clenched in white tight knuckles as golden, red and orange fires licked his entire body. He trembled; rage leaking from all his pores. He saw the bastard mutter something, his voice didn't reach Natsu's ears; he was too pissed to focus on what the motherfucker had said. He was barely holding himself. Natsu was steaming, wanting to go up there and rip the asshole into pieces. He was close, too close to his chosen one and he didn't like that at all.

It felt like time stopped for him. Her eyes had flew open and the coffee orbs reeked of pain and terror as her mouth opened wide. Natsu was frozen, couldn't move, could do nothing but stare at the woman of his dreams and the time-traveling asshole. He trembled and shook and rage built up his body, narrowed dark orbs danced with hidden flames, his teeth and jaw clenching. He could feel the flames, Atlas' flames raging and mixing with his own in the pit of his stomach. That strange feeling from before was now long gone, replaced by silence and long serenity. He was kind of familiar with that feeling. Many times he'd felt it during downpours back at Magnolia when clouds gathered above the area in gentle movements. He was calm and serene; like a cloud... just right before the grand storm.

Igneel had told him once that there'll be a time when his instincts would take over and search and find the one that truly belongs to him; his mate. And when he'll find her, he'll take her and worship her and start a family together and protect her and their young with his life and never leave from her side. He'll be there always by her side. But the thing of all he was taught above all was one; **he'd rip in shreds any ass-motherfucking-shithead that will dare harm her.**

And that certain fucker had done not one, not two, but _many_ mistakes; just looking at the golden haired girl kneeling at the ground and the mess Rogue had created on her perfect body, the tears that started flowing once more at her cheeks and all that blood - _her blood_ that run freely from its soft cage... But it seemed that, eventhough he claimed to be smarter, the future version of Rogue was stupid _-suicidal stupid_. He was a dragon slayer, he should know that messing with one's mate was not an option. Yet the bastard did it; he _grabbed_ her hair, those golden locks _he adored_ , he had created that _terror_ look in her face, those wounds and those scars... His rage was massive; you could see it by the ferocious flames that enveloped his body, by the way his eyes screamed murder and how he shook.

Rogue raised his arm, fist clenched and ready to strike with dark flames surrounding his knuckles.

Natsu lunged forward the second Lucy closed her eyes and a smile graced her bruised and bloody face.

.

.

.

_She was his... And he'll be damned if he let that asshole touch her again._

.

.

. 

If she could, she would have blushed. She lacked the energy though, so unfortunately she couldn't.

His strong back faced her as she lied on the floor inside the warm safety of the fire vortex-like barrier. She could feel the tension in the air, thick and rough; if she wanted, she could cut it with a knife. Salmon hair whipped along the flames that encased him, his tattered clothing waving along. He looked ferocious; like a dragon. She mentally smiled at the thought -currently her body still aching from the previous abuse-, he always said to her that he was _Salamander, the one and only, the dragon_ and secretly she called him hers. He was always there when she needed him, helping her, making her laugh, saving her; he was _her dragon_. Her half-lidded orbs narrowed as something seemed out of the ordinary. It was wrong; the picture in front of her was wrong. Was he hurt? No, he wasn't panting or gripping any part of his blood covert body or kneeling... He was standing tall, still like a statue. Was he drained? Again no; she could feel the magical energy that pulsed slowly at his veins. She looked him over again from the tips of his salmon spikes to his toes and again over and over, her still foggy mind trying to find that one difference.

"Ah... so, you came..." Rogue's voice echoed in the back of her mind, "I was wondering when you'd come. I could smell you from miles away. What took you so long?" Still, Lucy searched... but couldn't help but wonder; _what took him so long?_ He always bragged about his strength and  comradeship and she always said that he was the one she always depended on, but where was he when that dragon bastard hit Virgo? When he cut her hand, smacked her feet, bruised her legs, broke her arm with his shadows, cut and sliced her skin, burn her flesh? Tortured her? _Just where was her fearsome, overprotective dragon in her time of need?_

"Your pet kept me busy." Natsu's voice was low and lethal and made shivers crawl at her spine, her eyes never leaving his muscled form.

"I see..." She still searched, "Do you like my work? I did quite a number for you to finally come out, did you see?" Lucy saw Rogue moving to the side, leaning down to see her but the boulder filled of rage shifted, blocking his gaze. She could feel the displeasure in Rogue's energy. "That is not polite, Dragneel. Even after all these years, you still lack manners. You should let the _predator_ see his _prey_." Natsu was not happy from his answer.

As a flamed fist collided with a wall of shadows, Natsu clicked his tongue and Lucy's eyes slowly widened in recognition.

**_"They are my treasures... a fucker like you has no right to lay his eyes upon them."_ **

_'Treasures..? They..? Who...'_ Her fingers curled around something soft. Looking down she came across something white. It took her a while to figure out that _this_ was the missing part of the picture; his scarf. It was tightly wrapped around her neck, the soft scales cool against her burned and bruised neck. How and when Natsu had put it there was a mystery for her.

And then it hit her. Treasures... he deemed her as his treasure. Her cheeks were boiling as tears fell slowly. She raised her eyes once more, coffee brown orbs locking with the battling,  salmon haired dragon slayer. She tried to say his name, but it came out as a whisper when he was pushed back towards her. He didn't turn, his eyes never left Rogue's but she was sure he heard her.

"Hang on, Luce..." she pulled the scarf closer, dragon scales becoming wet, "...let me finish this and we'll go home." with that he lunged forward once more, ignoring the way her fresh tears made his nose itchy. Frown in face, he pushed forward his fist, flames and all, only to meet air as Rogue ducked and swept his leg towards Natsu's. The fire dragon slayer jumped and raising his foot he brought it down with force; Rogue crossed his arms and blocked, teeth gritting. His ruby eyes met with Natsu's; harsh dark grey and emerald that leaked with rage and fury, yet his face was calm, almost serene. That, Rogue didn't like.

"Fire dragon's wings..."

The voice was low and if it wasn't for his dragon enhanced hearing he wouldn't have heard it. Golden and red streaks burst from Natsu's arms and swung forward, catching the former shadow dragon slayer unprepared. Rogue was pushed backwards, his feet grinding against the earth. He watched as Natsu stood tall and walked slowly towards him, salmon locks hiding his eyes and fists tight and on fire. He could feel the hatred, the rage and the disgust that leaked from Natsu's eyes and in all honesty, he couldn't stop the smirk from his face.

"Time to get serious...right? Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy could have missed it if she tore her eyes from them or even blinked. Both dragon slayers stood tall and still, gazing at each other, one smirking and the other glaring. And then it happened. If it wasn't for the vortex she would have been blown back. Energy flared around them in waves; one stronger than the other. Fire and shadow with light burst forward and crashed against each other, trying to consume, to push, to eradicate. Lucy inhaled sharply, fresh tears rolling down her pale scratched cheeks. She didn't like the dreading feeling that attacked her spine just now. It was awful, displeasing and she just didn't want to feel it. It was like it told her that Natsu would die, that he'll be taken away from her... or that he'll change, his humanity will be taken and never to be returned.

Chocolate molded orbs risked another glance at the strong back of the dragon slayer; wrapped in flames, he stood strong and still, pure want and need for dominance emitted from him and pulsed from his flames. Lucy brought the scarf closer to her face, Natsu's strong smell filled her lungs and as if it were arms, it enveloped her, warming her up as she continued to watch. She wanted to laugh at herself and she was actually doing that on the inside. She had promised to herself that she needed to get stronger, not to be a hindrance anymore to the rest of her team, of her guildmates... to Natsu. And here she is now lying on the ground, beat up, clutching a scarf, while her best friend, her comrade, her teammate...the man she loved and had swore never to burden again, fought her fight.

She sealed her eyes once more, her sight blurry of the tears that seemed endless; _She was really useless..._

.

.

.

His skin changed; that tanned muscled body grew thick and hard. Scales slowly appeared covering his arms in a dark red hue. He glanced down at his hand, clenching and unclenching the limb as he stared in wonder. _Dragon Force..._ This was new. The skin normally stayed the same in color and as far as he remembered the only part of his body that grew scales were his knuckles, knees and just underneath his eyes. Never had the transformation included his whole arms and by the feel of it, his entire back and legs. Nor had it been dark red. And if he remembered correctly, the previous times he was forced into Dragon Force mode; first eating Eatherion, then eating Zero's flames...or was it Jellal's? Hmm...he never really could remember because he had kind of blacked out a moment later...

A sudden rumble shook him off his musing and Natsu turned his head towards the black moving mass. Eyes gleaming crimson and mouth twitching into a smile, Rogue stood tall opposite of him. Skin that once was pale white had grown black covering arms, legs and half his face. Teeth sharp and canines elongated and nails that seemed to be of the sharpest tool for gutting out. Natsu's lips curled down as he took again the future dragon slayer across him. Nothing had changed much if you ask him; just his hair had upgraded into a more fierce and yet ugly looking look. But... Was that supposed to be his new Dragon Force form? Damn...why did _he_ get to have talon-like nails and he didn't?! Natsu would have pouted if the situation wasn't that dire, because _it was so damn unfair!_

"Hoo? What is this?" Rogue said as the shadow like flames flicked around him, "As far as I remembered your Dragon Force was dormant during this time."

Natsu narrowed his eyes but nonetheless he said nothing.

"Maybe something triggered it... hmmm..." Natsu watched carefully as Rogue seemed to be talking to himself, contemplating about his sudden increased capability in this mode all by himself. He was ignoring him, Natsu could tell, on purpose of course. He either was trying to lure him out and make the first move or he was trying to piss him _further_... the latter seemed to be more accurate because he really was getting more and more pissed the seconds passed and he really wanted to make the first move, _one move_ that would end all and then he could take Lucy and go home. But that couldn't happen, not yet at least. He wasn't an idiot; when it came to battle his mind was sharpest than the best honed sword Erza owned and right now he knew... if he were to make the first move, _it would be his end_.

"You sure about this?"

"Pardon?"

"We're in the middle of a fight..." Natsu tilted his head, eyes burning behind salmon locks, "...Ya sure you can doze off like that? I might kill ya _in accident_."

Rogue only smirked in response, "Should I be scared now, Dragon slayer-san? Because, honestly, I am not at all faced by you."

Her eyes had slowly opened, blurry and still sticky from the tears but she saw it. How could she not. And even if she hadn't, she could feel the tremendous power rushing throughout her body.

_"Well..."_

His words that danced gently in her ears.

_"... you should be."_

And the two clashed.

.

.

It was amazing, really. Punch after punch, kick after kick... Lucy was amazed; the two were relentless, never backing down. She saw Natsu swinging his flamed fist forward, Rogue catching it, perfectly countering it before sending his own long black talons towards Natsu. He twisted his body, the talons barely touching his chest. Natsu frowned and he brought up his leg to kick Rogue's face yet he stopped. Lucy frowned and squinted her eyes; _why did he stop?_ Distinctly she saw Rogue smirk and whisper something she couldn't hear. She saw Natsu stiffen and his eyes widened, horror spilling from them to his face. Next second he was flying and Lucy couldn't help the gasp when he was slammed into a crumbling wall. Rocks and dust flew in every direction and her heart sped up when he rose up again, his muscular arm pushing away a big boulder. His lips curled up and eyes glared with passion the smirking man as flames erupted from everywhere wrapping around him.

"What was that, you shadow freak?!"

"Why, you deaf Dragneel?" Natsu launched himself forward, fist clenched and on fire... it never reached its target. Lucy tried to move, to get up on her feet and run and help him as he was propelled back in incredible speed and slammed hard at the ground. She wanted to scream and shout at him, to leave, to get away, not to get hurt anymore because she couldn't handle seeing him in pain. Natsu screamed as pain took over. He was pushed down to the ground by those shadows -the same ones she was trapped into before, and continued pulling him down. It was painful, she had experienced it first hand, but that didn't mean that she wanted Natsu to feel it also.

Ignoring her pain, the stinging in her cuts and the awful sound of her broken bones, Lucy stood up wobbling and limped towards Natsu. She called his name as fueled adrenaline pumped into her bloodstream, easing the pain of her body. She was stopped, though. She couldn't move and go forward to her fallen comrade and that annoyed her; _why?_ She looked around her and saw the barrier thickening and becoming solid like glass around her. Widening her eyes she looked around her to confirm no way of escape, before brown orbs fell to the fallen dragon slayer. He was gritting his teeth and his dark orbs stared back at her. Sweat dripped from his face and a vein popped in his forehead as he continued to stare hard at her. She opened her mouth and a strangled cry came out.

 _He_ was making the barrier stronger, thicker with his own flames. A newfound tear fell from her eye as she shook her head at him. He was protecting her still, even in his time of pain. Taking in a breath she quickly reached for her keys; even if he didn't want her help, she couldn't just not help him. Loke's and Taurus' keys were at the other side of the room, yet she had plenty more stronger spirits. Like Virgo! Yeah, she could summon her and-... the image of a bloodied Virgo came to her mind and her fingers tightened around said key. That's right, Virgo was injured and couldn't fight right now... because of her. Because she was _weak_.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Lucy looked up in time to see a tornado of golden fire burst in front of her catching Rogue by surprise. He leaned to the side as flames erupted from Natsu's mouth, wild and hot, an inferno that wanted only to melt him apart. Rogue raised his arm and Lucy watched in horror as he pointed two fingers down. The flames faded away as more shadows lept from the ground enveloping the fire dragon slayer. Natsu cried out as slowly he was pushed into the black abyss that was beneath him.

"NATSU!" Lucy pressed her bloodied hand at the fire vortex -that was surprisingly cold to her touch- and pushed with all her might. With the voice of her partner echoing in her head she continued pushing and banging her fist against the barrier; it was unyielding. The wound in her hand had reopen and blood slipped down her arm but she didn't care. Natsu needed her and she'll be damned if she'd let him die just because a wound like that got into her way. She thrust her fist at the fire barrier one more time with all the strength she could muster, but the barrier didn't even wobble. In fact, she was _shocked_ , a small current of electricity run up her arm making her yelp and fall down to her ass.

Hissing she looked up at the barrier examining it thoroughly. What the hell was this barrier made of? At first it seemed like a simple fire vortex that swayed around her, but in a more closer look she could see the small wheezes and cracks of lightning that run through it. Two elements; fire and thunder. Joined together for a high level barrier. Her eyes fell to Natsu's struggling form and narrowed. Natsu wasn't famous for his concentrating skills but rather for his brute, raw force and power, so _how in hell_ could he even expect fighting -in _Dragon Force_ mode- against a very powerful opponent while also trying to unify two element into forming a high level barrier like that?! Was he insane? No one could have that much focus even for half of them!

"Damn it Natsu, focus on the fight, not protecting me!!" She yelled as Natsu stopped for a moment, his dark eyes rolling to her fallen figure. His wide eyes met hers and in a second it seemed that the world stopped. "Stop getting hurt because of me." Her eyes softened as she blinked back the tears that threatened to be released, "I'll be fine so don't worry..." She saw his eyes tightened as once more run through her beaten up body and she immediately understood him.

_"Don't say that while you look worse than me, Luce."_

"Please..."she begged, "...drop the barrier, Natsu..." her hands found his white scaled scarf and fisting it, she brought it closer, "...and fight..."

That was the last straw and as if the time thawed the pressure at Natsu's body was back full force. He risked another glance at the celestial spirit mage, who had sealed her eyes close and had buried her face into his white scarf... and then he grinned. A sharp twist of his lips to the sky, making his sharp fangs gleam dangerously as he clenched his jaw and granted a roar. With an unimaginable strength he pushed himself from the ground, much to Rogue's horror. Dark shadows snapped from around him under the resistance he submitted and in a snap Natsu was standing again. Taking a breath the fire dragon slayer launched forward and before Rogue could react, Natsu's flamed fist was nailed at his face.

"Fire dragon's Iron fist!" Rogue was thrown back by the force; his hands touched the ground and with a flip he was on his feet, eyes crimson and screaming with surprise and rage. He thrust his arm forward and a series of black and white needles shot from the ground. Natsu narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of him; flames erupted around him, melting away the dangerous pointy needles that were meant to pierce him. The shadow mage didn't stop, throwing his other arm forward with a cry and a beam of light shot forward towards Natsu. From behind his arms Natsu recognized the attack as Sting's and he gritted his teeth. _That bastard... how low that damned kid had fallen?_

Lucy watched behind the barrier as Natsu roared, a large tornado escaped from his mouth and met the light beam just before it reached him. The collision was loud and the beam was incinerated instantly. The fire thrust forward towards the dragon slayer behind it only to find nothing there. Natsu tensed and in an instant he was in front of the barrier blocking Rogue's fist. Raising his leg Rogue drilled it into his abdomen making Natsu cough blood. Gritting his teeth he threw Rogue to the air with a growl before he himself jumped to attack him.

"Crimson Lotus..." Rogue braced himself for the attack, "Fire dragon's fist!" Natsu's hits were relentless. Fast as lightning he threw powerful punches at Rogue, the flames around his knuckles changing between red and gold. Lucy watched amazed at Natsu who whipped his leg around and forced the shadow/light dragon slayer to the ground. Dust and rumbles waved around Rogue and Natsu was carefully watching for any attack that he could throw at him. There was a moment of silence and Natsu was still airborne, slowly heading to the ground (which was bad because if he was to attack he didn't have something as footing) before his sharp dark eyes widened in surprise.

"White Shadow Dragon's Ray!"

"Crimson Lotus, Ex-!" Natsu wasn't fast enough; the beam had already reached him and he took the attack full force. Natsu screamed as his body was enhanced by immense pain. What the hell... The attack was nothing like the one he had counter. It was faster, greater and hell a lot more powerful. He opened his mouth and coughed out blood. _Shit...that fucking hurts..._ In between his semi-unconscious state he saw the ground coming closer faster than before. He gritted his teeth and struggled to keep his mind from shutting down completely, because if he were to lose consciousness now, what the hell would happen around him? To the world? To his nakama? To Lucy? Damn it, he would rather die than let the fucker touch and hurt her again!

The scream made his blood freeze. As if cold water was splashed at his face, he snapped his eyes open and twisted his body, landing at his two wobbly feet. Stumbling, he tried to keep himself up.

"LUCY!" The fire vortex, the barrier he had made in order to keep her safe, away from that jackass, away from any harm, had disappeared. In its place were only ashes, dust and Rogue that held in his shadows his most precious treasure; Lucy.

"Don't move, Dragneel." The black curved sword pressed deeper at the blonde woman's neck. "Don't you move an inch..." Natsu's breath hitched when Lucy let out a low whimper. Rogue had his fist at her hair while his shadows had wrapped around her soft body, the blade frozen on her bruised skin. "You won't want something happening to the little lady over here..." Natsu growled when a small crimson drop made it's way down her throat. His fist caught fire as he snarled, this long canines showing off. He made to take a step and Rogue smirked at the fire dragon slayer and shook his head in disappointment. "Tch, tch, tch... are you really gonna attack me when your partner's life is in my hands?!"

When Natsu flinched, Rogue pressed into Lucy's body and tilted her head to the side, "You're really a brute, Natsu Dragneel..."

"Shut the fuck up! Let Lucy go, you asshole! This is between you and me!"

"Ah, now you stand wrong Dragneel. She is the entire reason I am here... she's also your weakness, your strength..." Natsu watched as Rogue nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, instantly the blond flinched, itching to get away, "...and she can easily become your demise..." slowly he licked her neck, taking in the flavor of her blood. His crimson eyes never looked away from the pissed dragon slayer that watched his partner squirm in disgust, raging to attack the shadow dragon slayer and see his blood spraying at the floor.

"Tell me Dragneel..." Natsu's eyes refocused into Rogue's, "..How much can you take?" And then he bit into her neck. Lucy cried out in pain as his sharp teeth sank into her throat and that was the moment Natsu snapped. Raging fire wrapped around his whole being and in an instant he was at the shadow mage who was grinning like a madman. Natsu thrust his arms forward and land a few punches that Rogue countered out perfectly. Rogue then moved and swayed his talons at him, slashing at his bare chest, three deep claw marks appearing at his battered chest. Hissing Natsu swayed his foot around golden flames now surrounding him.

"Hell flamed Dragon's talons!" The magic poured from within him in a frenzy. It burst forward and crashed at the enemy, slight surprise at his face was written. As Rogue flew back, Natsu didn't stop; he followed along and let his flames wrap around him, focusing all his strength at his head. "Hell flamed Dragon's edge!" Rogue twisted his body avoiding Natsu's attack and brought his leg forward. "Shadow Dragon's talon!" He drilled his foot at Natsu, who brought his arm up and blocked then thrusting the other forward in a circular motion, "Crimson Lotus, Lightning Flamed Blade!" That Rogue didn't expect.

In an instant flames poured from Natsu's arms and specks of lighting decorated the wild fire. The attack hit Rogue in a blink, he couldn't manage to block it, it was from blunt point zero. He crashed at the ground with a blast. Natsu didn't waste anytime. He turned and flew towards the lying blonde mage. He had managed to bring Rogue away from Lucy and now that he was immobilized for the most part, he could take her and get the he'll away from here. Natsu wasn't an idiot. Yes, he loved to fight but he wouldn't put any of his nakama's life in danger just to get a good fight and hell he'd rather die than have his own mate in that position. He had almost reached her; she was coughing and trying to stand up but she was failing. One of her hand was limp and in a weird angle (probably broken) and the other was soaked in blood - _her blood_. His scarf laid at the ground away from her and she was trying to reach it. He was inches away from grabbing her and rushing away when he saw shadows appearing from everywhere. He tried to reach her in time but the black ropes had reached her first. They wrapped around her legs, arms and then her neck and in a flash she disappeared from his sight.

"Lucy!"

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

"LUCY!" the young man shot out from the bed, breath heavy and uncontrolled and eyes wild and terror-filled. Restlessly they searched around the dark room for that certain _something_ that will have his beating heart to calm into a normal slow rhythm; he swore the damn thing had skipped two or three beats already. His gaze slid to meet soft and creamy skin huddled together next to him.

There she was.

_Here, right beside him._

His heart calmed only for a little.

Groggy and low, yet loud enough for his sensitive hearing to pick up, she spoke, "Natsu?" His eyes moved again and his dark pools met with wide chocolate orbs, hair in a soft golden mess; his heart started beating loudly again.

"Natsu... are you alright?" she had spoken again but he didn't answer. His voice would betray the tears and sobs that he managed to hold down. He only raised his hand and touched her, his palm cupping her cheek, rough skin touching softness beyond imagination. She didn't question his action, yet her eyes held many within. She just raised her own hand placing it upon his and continued to stare into his dark eyes that shook as he took in her image. And slowly realization broke into her mind.

It was a second later when he launched at her and with a sudden yelp the both of them landed at the bed. His arms were wrapped like iron vices around her slim waist, bringing her closer to his heated body as he nuzzled at her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Lucy couldn't help but blush. She glanced down at him and smiled saddly; _that dream again._ Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her fingers buried within his soft mass of salmon locks, massaging his tensed scull. He was always like this, almost every other night. The nightmares were relentless on him, reminding every piece of his almost failure...

Both, her and Natsu, had almost died that day.

_It was natural_ ; that was what many had said. It _was_ a disaster that day. 

She would never forget...

Natsu would never forget...

How things escalated after that.

.

.

.

"Fuck!" the curse erupted in the battlefield as well as the loud smash. His fist had connected with the ground in a painfully loud impact; white and tight, his knuckles were coated in scratches and blood that slipped at the ground. Eyes closed tight, tried vainly to stop the moisture that kept appearing, he kept his head low and his face into a snarl.

Fuck...

Shit...

_God fucking dammit!!_

How the fuck such thing happened? How he even allowed it to happen?! He was supposed to protect her, damn it to hell and back and so far his job seemed to be done rather shitty! First she got hurt, then her magic was almost depleted, a dragon had attempted to eat her, then that bastard comes along and hurts her... And where the fuck was _he_?! He, who was supposed to **protect her**?! He was so weak... so useless... His hands rose and buried at his hair, salmon spikes that waved with the breeze. Fingers grabbed them as he started shaking.

Where was she? Where was his Lucy? Where was his partner, his nakama, his best friend, his _mate_? Where. Was. His. Lucy?! Where the hell had that fucker taken her to? Where the fuck Rogue-

Natsu's eyes snapped open in a wild, crazed state. _Rogue..._ That piece of shit had taken his mate, _his Lucy!!!_ He will rip him apart. He will turn him to dust, to ashes, to  _smithereens_... He will make him regret of touching her. Of breathing next to her. Of even trying to talk to her. _He will kill him in the most painful way possible._ Natsu let out a dry chuckle; just wait till he sniffed him out, he will  _obliterate_ him. And he better pray to whatever it's holy, he'll find his Lucy intact, not even a piece of her clothing or a single strand of hair missing... if anything is wrong with her, _Natsu will destroy the motherfucker. He_ touched **his** mate; horrid torture and death was what Rogue should prepare himself for, now on.

"Natsu!" said man didn't move to acknowledge the group that approached him. Erza was at his side in a second, followed by Jellal, Gray and a sobbing Juvia. "Natsu! Are you okay?" Erza made to touch his shoulder but he shook her off, making the Titania scowl in confusion. She watched warily the salmon haired dragon slayer as he stood up, wobbling and swaying. She made a try to aid him, to righten him up but a hand grabbed her wrist. Turning around she almost lost her control and blushed at the heated gaze of Jellal.

"Natsu..." slowly, the blue haired mage slid his burning hazel eyes at the slayer's back taking in the state of both his clothes and posture; he dreaded of the answer he would get later on.

"...what happened?"

Nothing moved for moments. No one had said a word; Jellal kept looking at the dragon slayer, Erza kept silent and frowned as her eyes took in their surroundings; how everything was rustled and ruined, the scarf that laid steps away from Natsu. Juvia sobbed quietly as she hugged Gray and said man had stopped trying to comfort her, not only because she wasn't listening to him anymore but also because of the heated atmosphere surrounding the place. He had felt that kind of warmth plenty times over the years; that raw, scorching fire that easily could suffocate and erode you from existence.

"Oi, you flame brain... what the fuck happened?" the dragon slayer kept silent, something that unnerved Gray very much. Usually the pink haired man would be all over the place talking about how he was _all fired up_ to go and beat up those dragons and how he would _burn_ Rogue _into a crisp_ and such, but _this_... This _man_ who claimed to be his best friend and rival, wasn't doing anything of the above. Just standing there, doing nothing... in all honesty he started to freak him out. "Oi, flam-"

"Gray-sama..." everyone stopped for a moment and turned to the bluenette that for once wasn't by Gray's side and had stopped crying. Crouched at the floor, the blue haired water mage's eyes were away from him, something that both agitated and pleased Gray, but...

"W-What is it, Juvia?"

...her voice bothered him _a lot_...

Juvia's head snapped back, but instead of facing the worrying eyes of the ice mage, she turned them to the back of the dragon slayer, "Natsu-san..." Gray'd missed the stiffness that wrapped Natsu's form, his eyes were caught up by the furrowed and serious look of Juvia. How her eyes were wide and narrowed on the dragon slayer asking many questions and demanding answers. Gray had rarely seen that look on the water mage and by the coldness that had erupted around them (the raw fire had demininced into nothingness), that meant only one thing; _something was fucked up..._

"Natsu-san." Juvia tried again and her wide aqua orbs narrowed dangerously at the dragon slayer. She knew he wouldn't turn around to face her, he couldn't handdle the pressure, _but she would by all means back out from this one._ True, _they_ weren't always at good terms (most of the time _she_ was at fault because of her obsession, but who could possibly _blame her_?! One look at her precious ice mage could suffice and bail her out.) but hell, she would get her answers from the fire dragon slayer even if she had to torture him. So she stood up and thrust her hand at him, the two golden keys gleaming bright as her words pierced everyones hearts,

_"Where is Love Rival?"_

.

.

.

"Jellal... take everyone and go."

The man in reference, nodded affirmatively to the slayer, the seriousness of the situation deep in his mind. Juvia had yet to talk but she continued looking at Natsu's back with fierce blue eyes -probably very, _very_ displeased of being ignored. Erza and Gray on the other hand weren't secretive at all for their opinions.

"Natsu! What is the meaning of this? Where is Lucy?!"

"You bastard! What the fuck happened, you fire shit?"

"If you think we'll let you go that easily, you are more of an idiot than I thought!"

"You fire breathing shit, just _talk already_!!"

Huffing both mages' gaze never wavered from the dragon slayer, eyes narrowed and full with furry that glared with passion. Erza took a step forward and raised her arm, a golden glow suddenly started forming. Gray and the others were taken back by the Titania's action. Sure, Natsu was acting strange and what Juvia had said had set both of them off (Lucy's absence making it a lot of worse than usual), but Erza wouldn't -shouldn't be bringing her swords out! Not just yet, really...

"O-Oi, E-Erza..."

_"Natsu..._ You know precisely that what I hate the most is _being ignored_... So let me ask again and this time you better answer me, you hear..?" Gray managed to push that huge lump down his throat, his legs started wobbling and his soul trembled in fear. How _couldn't_ Natsu feel that hell of a glare, while he was ready to pee his pants by just _watching_ and _not being at her line of vision_?!

"Where. Is. _Lucy_?" was her demand in voice so deep and pissed that made everyone in hearing distance to tremble in fear. Yet the dragon slayer stood still and tall, something so out of character of him and made Erza grit her teeth; just _what the fuck had happened?_

Natsu then moved; he bend down and took the scaled scarf in his hands. Carefully he dusted it, the dirt flowing in clouds away the fabric and then gently twisted it at his neck. Erza took a step, hazel eyes flashing with despair as she hissed again, "Natsu, I asked som-" Suddenly, his head rolled back and threw a look at his nakama behind; everyone stilled in their spot. Eyes deep, so wide in size they ate the most of his face. A crazed glint glazed behind the deep emerald orbs, grey specks dancing around his pupils as he hollowly glanced at them. Just when, the same cheerful, idiotic dragon slayer of Fairy Tail, could look so abradly and utterly murderous? How could he even bare such eyes? It was so... _alien_ to them all.

This was not Natsu. This could not possible be their idiotic, naive, baka-looking Natsu... Their baka-Natsu would never look so _psychotic_.

"Take them and go... _now_." His tone chilling their spines and Jellal strained not to show his trembling hands. He moved in high speed, grabbing Erza's arm and hoistering her over his shoulder making the ex-equipping mage to sputter and blush crimson at the space mage's actions. He mumbled an _okay_ and quickly moved to leave, Erza quickly trying to get herself released. Juvia took a step to leave but she was held back by an unmoving Gray.

"Gray-sama?" He stood tall and serious, a scowl in his face as his eyes held Natsu's in a heating contest. Her aqua eyes went back and forth between the two men, the air felt suffocating. Her eyes stayed at her Gray-sama and unconsciously her fingers tightened around Love Rival's celestial keys; she just hoped they wouldn't jump into a fight. Her Gray-sama not only would lose this one but he could be greatly damaged in the end. And she would probably end up killing the angry dragon slayer, something that Master and the rest of the guild would definitely _not approve_...

"Natsu..." said dragon slayer didn't even move, "...where are _you_ going?"

Natsu continued looking at the ice mage, eyes wide and unfocused; he looked like a crazed beast that was ready to pounce. _Just what had happened here? And where was Lucy?!_ those were two questions that Gray couldn't bring either himself or Natsu to answer. He tensed when Natsu's eyes slid skillfully at Juvia. His body froze as his mind screamed to jump in front of her and hide her away from the dragon slayer's eyes; fearing he could bring harm to the water mage next to him.

"Take care of them for her." He had said and both mages had tensed. Gray glanced at Juvia who looked away from Natsu to the two keys she was holding. She looked back up with eyes gleaming determinately as she said "Juvia will guard them with her life." He caught the crimson color that bloomed at her cheeks when her eyes strayed to his direction. He mentally sighed at her weird behavior; sometimes Juvia could be weirder than Lucy (and from what Natsu had told him she could be _very_ weird). _But..._ his eyes gleamed at her and his lips twitched up; he would let her be just this once. Juvia bit her lips and let out a stifled squeal as she brought her hands at her breasts and her legs together, twitched and did half circles while her blush extended and now covered her from head to toes. _Yeah... much more weird..._ Gray sweatdropped at the water mage's actions, yet his gaze strayed at the dragon slayer who was now walking away from the two.

"O-Oi, Natsu! Where are you going?" The dragon slayer stopped and tilted his head back over his shoulder; Juvia and Gray, both froze and with wide eyes stared at the salmon haired dragon slayer when he nonchalantly grinned,

_"Just gonna slay a Dragon."_

And he was gone.

.

.

.

With a slam, she hit the dirt harsh. Pain erupted from everywhere and she stiffed a scream; her broken arm in a weird position, elbow turned up while the rest of the limp was twisted to the side. Blood pooled around her from her various in depth and size wounds, practically _everywhere_. Raising her head, she blinked back hair stained with blood and dizziness, her eyes trying to focus on something, _anything_ that will and might look either useful or familiar. But there was nothing, only debris and dust and blood and filth... and everything was away from her.

Wait...

Her eyes widened; _where was Natsu?!_

A foot slammed at her back, pushing her to the ground flat the moment she tried to get up. Her head throbbed and she whizzed for a proper breath. _What had happened?!_

"And where you think you are going?" The voice froze her to the spot. Her heart sped up and her body trembled. She had totally forgotten about the shadow dragon slayer. He pushed his leg powerfully at her back, the heel of his combat boots crashing her spine into pieces. She cried out in pain. "Oh, that's it. Scream. Scream, not that it will save you."

She screamed louder as he grounded harder his heel on her flesh, making the bruised ivory to bloom with crimson blood. Rogue leered down at the blonde; he loved her voice. Her screams were something else. And he loved her body; so soft and tender...so damn breakable. And her blood; so deep in color, a blooming red rose that darkened as he pressed further. And so luscious; he could practically feel the sweetness at his tongue, and those tingles that rushed through his body... The dragon slayer sucked in a breath; _it was heavenly._

"..S-Sto..p-Gah!"

Rogue smirked at the squirming blonde, he heard her pleas and small whimpers that made his heart soar. If only that Dragneel was here now, what would his face look like, he wondered. He probably would have wanted to kill him. Or better yet, he wouldn't even be stepping anymore at the celestial spirit mage, he would have been _burned into ashes_. And the reason behind his actions would have been pretty obvious and let him tell you, it was not because she was _just_ his best friend and comrade. Which it actually reminded him of something.

"Ne, Lucy." He felt said mage stop moving, "Do you know what a Dragon's mate is?" She didn't answer his question, something that displeased yet pleased him very at the same time. It was okay, his game would become even more endearing now. _"Do you, Lucy?"_ he pressed his foot harder and whirled it around as Lucy screamed in high heavens.

"N-N-NO! I-I D-DON'-GAAH!!"

"Hnnn? Try harder, Lucy." He leaned down, his foot pressing her further to the ground. Pale fingers ghosted above her head, puds touching bloodied locks as if tenderly. He licked his lips as he grabbed her by the hair and lifted her head up, "I know you know, _Lucy..._ " He leaned further and his lips touched her ear, _"...I know you do..."_

And he was right, she did know. She had done her research at one time back at Magnolia. It wasn't something urgent like when in a mission; she had just been worrying over her best friend's health, that's all. It had been the bruises, the marks at her wrists, at her neck... She had confronted Levy right away asking and demanding answers but the solid script mage had just laughed and shook her off; Lucy had seen though her tiredness. And Gajeel was the one she went up to next. The iron dragon slayer though had scowled and growled at her to keep her nose out of their business, something she immediately countered, only for the black haired man to jump at his feet and tighten his fists ready to growl and yell at her. Natsu was there in a blink by her side, his head smashing with Gajeel's, fingers twitching ready to be put ablaze as he questioned his actions. Then, something happened that surprised everyone at the guild; Gajeel started talking with Natsu in a foreign language, snarling and spitting words like curses at each other, every members' eyes were glued at the dragon slayers. When it seemed like hours, they pulled back and while Gajeel sat down drinking his beer next to his exceed partner, Natsu grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Gajeel's table. When she asked why, he just sighed and shook his head;

_"Let him be, Lucy."_

_"What do you mean_ let him be _? Levy-chan is my best friend, you know!"_

_"I know but-"_

_"If this continues, Natsu, Levy-chan will-"_

_"Nothing will happen to Levy, Luce."_

_"Eh? What do you mean?"_

_"Just...Let it be for now. It's best not to mess between a Dragon and his Choice."_

And of course she had searched about that _Choice_ , aka _mate_. But the books at the library of both the guild and Magnolia held little information about dragons. From what she had found, she could resume it meant _wife_ , of some shorts. Like being together, raising youngs etc, etc... But she could find nothing else. It seemed that on the particular subject there weren't many information, making Lucy believe that the documents on dragons and their lifestyle were either destroyed or sealed away from the commoners' reach.

Rogue pulled her hair harder, she could feel the locks trying to detouch from her scalp, "Tell me, Lucy..."

Tears falling at her cheeks, she could manage to choke one word, "..w-wi..fe.." He let her go and her head slammed at the ground, dirt and rocks staining and ripping her forehead.

"Correct... but not quite." He stood up and walked in circles around the celestial mage. Lucy tried to wheeze in deep breaths to her aching lungs; raising her head she glared up at the shadow dragon slayer. Rogue was not the least faced by it. "A mate is something more than that _wife_ , you humans call." Her crimson eyes locked with hers and stayed, "When dragons come of age, they are assaulted by multiple newfound instincts, one of that being to search for a partner. So they set out of their nests in order to seek that certain creature that will satisfy their need."

Lucy's eyes narrowed, her delicate eyebrows merging together, "C-Crea..ture?"

Rogue smirked in response, "Why yes, _creature_. When they choose their mate, dragons don't just narrow their options to their own species. It can be anything, living and breathing, that being an animal, a dragon or, in very special cases, _humans_." Raising a brow at her wide eyes he chuckled, "Sick, right? But that was what they did to survive. Those who found their _Choices_ often tended to take their forms as if not to scare them or simply to live with them _forever_. But there were also those who never did find theirs. Do you know what happened to them, Lucy?" He leaned down at her and smirked; she didn't know for sure but she did have an idea.

"Simply, they died. The sorrow of having no one to love took the toll on them an died in a very depressing state; there's actually a legend that says that the most mountains around Earthland are truly the corpses of the dragons." He stood up again and did circles; she could feel his penetrating eyes everywhere, piercing through her body with lewd intent. She just wanted to disappear and hide away. "But... there was another category. Can you possibly imagine what?" Lucy stayed silent, head lowered at the ground and eyes closed as she tried to think. No, not what he had just asked. In all honesty, she paid no attention to what that creep was going on about. She was concentrating her energy to her remaining spirits, to her keys... in order to escape... With Loke and Taurus away, she was going to depend on her rest of the team; maybe bringing out Gemini and transform into Gildarts or maybe Erza... maybe bring out Scorpio; with all the debris and dust around her, he would be having a field trip... she just hoped that he wasn't in another date with Aquarius _again_...

"No? Then let me tell you who they were." _Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate here..._  "They weren't many of them and they were quite rare..." _Oh, I care very much you bastard..._ "...but the dragons always remembered the _fallen ones_." _Huh? Fallen ones?_ That had peeked Lucy's interest; Fallen? Who were those? The dead ones, maybe? But why were they called like that? She raised her head and looked at Rogue who now had a scowl in his face, crimson eyes flaring behind dark dancing locks.

"F-Fallen?"

"Yes, the _fallen ones_. They were dragons, alright... without a mate, that is."

Lucy scowled in confusion, "I...I don't understand. Why are they a d-different category from t-the o-others?"

"Why..." Rogue let a cruel smirk cover his face, "...their mate was either _stolen_ or _killed_ before their very eyes."

.

.

"W-What..?" Lucy took a deep breath, her chest hurting at the friction, "Who...could d-do such a t-terrible... thing?"

The shadow dragon slayer shrugged at the blonde, "Other beasts, humans... dragons..." Lucy eyed him nervously, "Mostly dragons, though. For revenge sometimes... and _fun_... Especially when one's mate was a human; they loved the blood and the screams, the pleas, the terror, the tears... And you know what happened to the mates' dragons? Ne, Lucy?" Rogue licked his lips as a tremor pierced through Lucy's body, "They grew _insane_ , the madness that was locked away in their hearts started to come out and eat them from the inside. It corrupted them to no end and soon it led them to their own _annihilation_."

The young celestial mage stared the dragon slayer in front of her, eyes wide open and mouth apart. She took in the calmness of his being, the bold smirk in his face, the lewd glint n his eyes... How could he look like that while he talked about something so terrible as this? _She_ was feeling like shit and utter disgusted just by listening to them and _she was a human_. A celestial mage, _not_ a dragon slayer. It was suppose to be _their_ history, yet still he looked so... _casual_ telling about it. Although, she wouldn't imagine this version of Rogue to even share an emotion like _guilt_ or _sadness_.

"Dragon slayers are no better; in fact if I would say, they are way worse than actual dragons. They would fight and annihilate everything and everyone in their path, first, and then let themselves get killed." It was too much for her; dragons... mate... despair... death... madness... slayers... annihilation... killing... _Natsu..._ Tears fell to her cheeks and her eyes became void; _it was too much..._

"You know I wonder... how hopelessly broken he will be..." he kneeled in front of her,"...when he'll see his _Choice_..." Lucy's eyes snapped at his, "...crumbling..." he cupped her face, "...bleeding..." his lips touched her cheeks, "... _broken_ beyond repair?"

"G-Get away f-from me!" As if now she was woken up, Lucy pulled away from the smirking dragon slayer, quickly trying to crawl her way away from him. She wasn't fast enough though; Rogue was quick on his feet, standing up towering her with his height. Raising a leg, he kicked her side and she toppled over, face scrunched in pain as her usable arm cradled her aching side. The dragon slayer didn't stop there.

_Crunch._

Raising again his foot he slammed it at her broken arm. Lucy opened her mouth and screamed in pain, eyes filling in with tears, head spinning and back arching from the pain. Rogue twisted his foot, the heel digging deeper at her elbow, breaking the arm further in smaller pieces. She screamed again with a new round of tears flowing from her wide frightened eyes.

_Stop..._

He leaned down and grabbed her, his hand -big and rough- wrapping at her face, covering her mouth. Fingers crushing her scratched cheeks, blood merging with tears, coloring yet again her broken, pale skin.

_Stop..!_

He smirked as Lucy squirmed, trying desperately to free from his grip. Muscles shook and fingers tightened; Rogue smirked again as a desperate look passed through her wide chocolate eyes. _He loved that look. That look of pure terror and despair... It turned him on._

_STOP!_

"I'm gonna break you, Lucy Heartfillia." More tears left her eyes, "I'm gonna take you, mark you and break you in so many ways." She panicked when he raised his hand and it was enveloped in black flicking shadows. She wiggled again, trying to get free and fight him off; he smashed her arm yet again, her pained, shrilling voice coming out in muffled whimpers, "And Dragneel will be watching you crumble." She felt _them_ crawl up her skin; shadows, in the form of scorching hot ropes, started from her ankles, wrapping around her calf and going up to her knees and thighs; behind them a scorching path stained her bruised skin. Her skin boiled when the shadows tried to part her long legs, the black tips wiggling in her inner thighs. Shaking, she pressed her knees together, yet the shadows tried again more forcefully. Tightening around her skin, making the heat melt into her skin. She screamed again and she arched at the torture; blood stained locks sticking in her sweat covered forehead as she shook and trembled.

Blooming cheeks snapped into a blood crimson as the shadows parted her legs again. Her heart thundered at her rib-cage, her pulse driving her insane as her eyes melted again. She screamed and moved to get away, to get free. She didn't bother with her arm; she couldn't feel the limp anymore, paralyzed and crushed, it was practically useless to her now.

She froze when she felt _it_. As if a bucket of iced water was thrown at her body, she froze to the spot. Her heart stopped and she started shaking. Eyes snapped open and wide, she stared at her crimson doom. "You won't be saved, Heartfillia. He's too far away to hear your screams." His hand moved from her knee to her thighs, the dark steamy shadows licked her skin in its path.

_What was he doing? Was he really... Would she really... No._ Lucy narrowed her chocolate eyes and moved; shaking and turning and twisting, she tried to get away from the frowning shadow dragon slayer. _No. Nononono, NO! She won't let him touch her. She refused to let that sick man taint her._ Lucy moved again with more vigor than before; Arching and twisting, she would do anything to make that bastard get off of her. She raised her hand and thrust it to the dragon slayer's face, her nail digging at his neck, scratching his pale skin relentlessly. Crimson eyes flashed again as Rogue avoided yet another failed attempt to gouge his eyes out, sharp nails only taking away the skin of his cheek.

"Hn." Tightening his grip, he slammed her head at the ground, making the blonde mage stop squirming. Her hand grabbed at his wrist as she tried to pry it away from her busted lips. She shook and arched in pain, chocking sounds filling his ears. Blood started slipping through his fingers; she had bitten her tongue. Rogue snickered, "Cute try, wench." Chocolate eyes slid at his own staring at him dizzily, shimmering with tears; he saw her plea, her silent demands... Rogue smirked down at the blonde; it seriously _turned him on_.

The dragon slayer leaned down at her, his hand slipping under her black dress and _no, no... please don't!_ "I'm going to ruin you... and him..." he flashed her a smirk and his fingers brushed the lace of her panties, her eyes growing in size as she whimpered, "..I'll make him watch as I'll mark you... then, I'll kill you slowly..." he flashed her a grin as the shadows ate her skin, "...just to see, the madness eat him alive... go insane... and die."

She made a last try to free herself; it was her trump card. She didn't want to do it. She had thought that she wouldn't call for help, that she wouldn't be a damsel in distress anymore, but... right now... she didn't care at all. So she did it.

_Bite. Crunch. Yelp. Scream. And then,_

_"NATSU!"_

.

.

.

He could hear it. The voice he wished to hear.

Calling him. The need in it making him move faster.

_"NATSU!"_

_I'm here..._

_Don't worry..._

_Don't shed a single tear._

A roar was heard, shaking both Earth and Heaven.

**_I'm here._ **

.

.

.

_"Crimson Lotus... Exploding Flame Blade!"_

Everything became bright and transparent. Flames erupted from everywhere and engulfed both of them. Rogue didn't manage to guard the attack; he was crushed, the raw force behind the attack swept him away and slammed him at a wall far away from Lucy. Eyes wide and shinning with tears slowly turned and watched through the fierce fires and cracking sounds the shadow that approached dangerously.

"I think I told ya before..." The air swirled around him and his salmon locks swaying, muffler flapping along. Rogue opened his eyes, crimson orbs focusing on the dragon slayer that approached... but that wasn't that what surprised him. Eyes narrowed and lips curved, a chuckle left his lips.

"So you finally snapped, huh? Natsu Dragneel."

Flashing neon green eyes, Natsu stood and faced Rogue, fingers twitching and grin showing, "Hands off, you fucking little shit!"

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

A punch was thrown after. The sick sound of bones crushing echoed in her ears; such an awful sound actually. The dragon slayer fell back, feet scrapping at the earth below. It wasn't long before he launched right back at him. Fist raised and flames cracked, Natsu landed another hit.

She never enjoyed fighting. She preferred to reason first with her opponents, only using her keys whenever there was no other choice or when things looked absolutely desperate. Natsu was the one who usually jumped into the fray right away. She wouldn't blame him, it was just who he was. In missions, brawls, guild fights, training... Always using his fists first to solve his problems. Not the way Lucy liked (it was sure, _bound_ to cause damages and lots of trouble for them later on), but they worked just fine together.

She had seen him fight many times over the years they were a team; in all the missions, in all the events, in all his fights... He looked majestic when he fought seriously. All his movements, his patterns, his attacks; everything executed in sync and great accuracy. He was _so_ out of character like that. Yet she loved it.

_But..._

"Fire dragon's Roar!"

That was not the case here.

The great fire tornado burst forward and Rogue barely managed to dodge it. Rolling at the ground, he raised his arm to the dragon slayer and yelled, "Rough silk!!" Beams of light and shadows launched at Natsu who merely dodged them like they were nothing. Swaying and twisting his body, none of the sharp needles touched Natsu's skin; snapping a fist into flames he slammed it into two more that headed his way. It seemed normal; like a normal fight...

_Yet why..._

Lucy's fingers tightened around her bruised flesh. Her eyes wide staring at the two men battling.

_Yet why..?_

Arms and legs shaking as another attack was launched to Natsu, yet he simply dodged and brought up a flamed fist to a punch; she cringed at the sight of blood showing.

_Yet why he had_ those _eyes?_

Normal dark emerald orbs with the grey specks shinning in mirth were completely gone. Now, flashing in front of her, his sockets bore neon green, bright and gleaming, as gold tinted around the pupils behind his salmon bangs. He looked dangerous, animalistic...

"Fire dragon's Iron fist!"

_...so dragon like..._

 The fiery fist burst forward and this time it was countered perfectly. Grabbing Natsu's hand Rogue twisted it and threw him away. Natsu lit his feet on fire and bursting with power he was soon propelled forward; fire quickly surrounded his body and he grinned as he called out,

"Fire dragon's Sword horn!"

Even though the attack never landed, Natsu's grin stayed at his face. He watched as Rogue's body materialized again from within the shadows and just stood there opposite of him. And stared. Crimson eyes slammed within bright green ones, despair, madness and mirth battling each other within them. Fire danced and cracked behind them as the adrenaline rushed through their veins. Lucy pulled further to herself; huddled at the wall behind Natsu, she watched them with wide alert eyes. Her broken arm was safely clutched between her legs and belly, keeping it unmoved as the other hugged around her legs keeping them up with no risk of letting go.

He started chuckling. No, not Natsu... _Rogue_. A sinister sound that cackled and rung into her ears. She stared; wide eyes watching as Rogue threw his head up and let out a full grown laugh, evil and loud enough to sent a chill pierce her bones. Natsu just stood still and tall yet again in front of her; she couldn't see him, but his grin had broaden and it seemed as if another inch will split his face in half. His fingers twitched, itching to land yet another hit to the shadow dragon slayer, but he held the feeling back. White canines flashed; there was plenty of time for everything.

He snapped his head back down and his mixed hair flew along, a hand was raised and it brush them back.

The terror she felt when she saw his eyes, no one could understand.

"You really push my buttons, Natsu Dragneel..." Said man didn't waver. If so he grew even more agitated when he saw the eyes of the shadow dragon slayer. Surrounded by a pool of black his eyes flashing bright red at them. Canines longer than usual made the grin wider and more dangerous, "Allow me to crush you with everything I got."

.

.

.

The power made her soul waver. Crashing waves of shadow and light reached and touch everywhere and everything in their path wishing for destruction. To reach and touch and crash and smash and completely obliterate her everything. The menacing laugh didn't stop either; loud and deep, it made her root on the spot.

Shadows wrapped in furry around the man, swallowing him whole. Air push around them and her hair flapped in the violent moves of the wind. Her eyes never wavered from the black mass in front of her.

"Luce, can you walk?" Soft yet firm, his voice made her jump. Trying to move her legs and arms, she winced slightly at the sudden sting.

"I...I think so.."

"Good..." Lucy looked back up and saw her partner squaring his shoulders, "Get out of here."

She looked irrediculously at him, her eyes focusing on him and her arm tightening around her legs, "W-what?"

"Get out of here." he repeated and snapped his fist into fire, "Now."

She didn't wait nor did she stand there frozen anymore. His words melted the ice that had kept her frozen. She stood wobbling, leaning for support at the wall before she started away. As she jogged she glanced at Natsu, taking in his strong back and presence, the way his salmon spiked hair moved along the wind, his scarf and ripped clothes... She stopped, cradling her broken hand at her breasts, she fully turned back and waited. Eyebrows merged, her eyes leaked with worry as she stared at her pink haired partner. Breath deep and ragged she made to do a step forward; he turned his head to her. Bright golden green eyes met hazel chocolate ones and the world stopped; second time happening to her today. They stared deep into each other, heart taking up her pace, legs feeling wobbly... He was telling her to _go_. The man she knew as her best friend, the man that she trusted more than anyone in this world, the only man she ever held so dear in her heart, the man she loved, defied the danger in front of him just to tell her to _go_. But she couldn't just leave. To leave him there all alone to battle this _monster_. Natsu was a god to her when it came in power, yet this time that annoying feeling of dread rooted in her heart. As strong as Natsu was she just couldn't bare to leave him alone. She just _couldn't_.

His eyes burned circles at her when she took another step. _Go_ his eyes said and she just wanted to scream at him _no_. That she wouldn't leave him behind just like that.

A hand reached out and pulled her away; she yelped in fear, wide eyes turning to see a golden light that soon turned into a figure she was all too familiar to her.

"Me..? No... Gemini?!"

Gemini turned their head and Lucy met her own brown eyes gleaming right back at her, a sweet smile gracing their face, "Lucy-san, it's okay. Come quick!" She was pulled again rather roughly; yelping in pain as her arm thundered.

"W-Wait!" She glanced back to see Natsu's stiff back and fists aflamed. Dread pooled her belly again, "S-Stop, Gemini!"

She saw the twins shaking their -her head, "No can't do, Lucy-san. We need to get Lucy-san to safety."

"But Nats-"

"Leo-nii-sama said what happened. Said Lucy-san was hurt." the twins smiled back, "We came to save Lucy-san."

She was lost. Staring at Gemini's -her toweled form, she couldn't help the smile that appeared in her face. The love and worry coming from the spirits - _her spirits_ , filled her heart and made her feel warm in her chest. Pride and happiness erupted from within her and she sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Gemini, can you heal me please?"

The twin spirits turned their head back and stared with wide eyes their blonde summoner. Opening and closing their mouth, the twin searched for an answer, "W-We don't know... w-we don't know how much we can keep the little dragon slayer's form... or if Gemini will heal Lucy-san completely..."

Lucy pulled back from the twins, skidding to a halt; she stared back, eyes gleaming with determination, "I'll provide you enough magical energy to keep the transformation. I just need you to heal my arm, it's broken."

"B-But the result won't be the same as the little dragon slayer's-"

_"I don't care, I trust you!"_

Gemini's eyes widened, "You are my friends, my nakama and I trust you. Loke opened the gates for you right? He gave you enough energy to breach through, right? I'll give more to maintain Wendy's form, just..." Lucy's eyes watered, " _Please_ Gemini... I..I can't leave him there..alone... _please_.."

Lucy watched as Gemini stood and stared with wide eyes and pursed lips. She saw the muscles in their jaw clenching and their nose wiggle. Sweat dripped down her temple and Lucy screamed in her mind for them to hurry. Natsu was about to face a man that now held nothing back, a true monster; she would **not** let him face a Rogue like that _all alone_.

"Okay." The answer brought her back with a start and soon she met the tight smile in Gemini's face, "We'll help Lucy-san." They glowed bright, going back to their normal form for only a second just for the glowing to increase and soon the small figure of Wendy appeared. The small dragon slayer's clone smiled and walked up to her. The twins raised Wendy's tiny arms and then a sudden glow enveloped Wendy's hands that slowly spread to Lucy's broken arm, "We don't know how well Lucy-san will heal, but..." hazel eyes looked up and locked with Lucy's chocolate ones; warmth spread to the doppelganger's face as she smiled again, "If Lucy-san trusts us so much, we have to help her!"

Lucy smiled back at the twin spirits and placed her other hand on top of the dark blue hair. Gemini's blush and smile grew as they saw Lucy smile back. Warmth started filling their belly but they didn't thought much of it; ever since they completed the contract with the blonde mage, this strange feeling was always there.

"Thank you, Gemini." Lucy smiled once more at the spirits and then glanced back; her eyes were quick to fall at the pink haired dragon slayer from afar. Her eyes tightened, chocolate orbs melting into warm pools of worry as her gaze lingered on the small form of the fire mage.

_Wait Natsu... please wait for me... and just... just..._

"...don't die on me... please Natsu..."

.

.

.

The shadows wrapped and thrashed and soon gave out. From within the black abyss stood a figure tall with eyes bright red and gleaming. Natsu continued watching with bright neon eyes as Rogue walked slowly out of the black mass. Black gleaming scales covered his whole body, arms that of a beast or more likely, that of a _dragon_ with muscles pulsing, long fingers and curved black claws. His clothes ripped and stood bare from his waist and up, his dark white pants the only piece of cloth on him. His hair was short, yet long enough to cover his face in a crazed state. And it was _white_. A pale silver that seemed to gleam as they moved by the wind, back and forward, wrapping his face that had also scales curved in his skin. And within the white mass, Natsu's neon green could see the bright eyes; the sclera had turned white again, yet the color had turned brighter, a vibrant crimson that within danced silver specks.

Natsu's fingers twitched and his lips curved; he was strong. The fire dragon slayer could feel the power emanating from the shadow mage. The pulse of his magic so strong and thick, his sensitive ears could actually pick the flow of the magic within his veins. Rogue was so strong that made Natsu feel _really_ agog*.

"New form?" Rogue only smirked back at Natsu; he knew in his state _every_ dragon played with its prey before _actually_ getting serious.

"Form? Oh no, Dragneel. This is the result of dragons' blood."

Natsu scowled in confusion, "Dragon blood..."

"Why yes, dragon blood." Rogue spread out his arms, holding them up, "This is what happens when a human drinks and bathes in dragons' blood." the shadow dragon slayer smirked, pearly teeth gleaming, "Just like the current dragon king... Acnologia."

Natsu didn't move, nor his expression changed. Scowl still in place he raised his hand and scratched his head, right before a chuckle left his lips. Rogue hummed in hidden interest and raised a brow, when Natsu started cackling and then laughed like a maniac. Doubling over he held his stomach with both arms, tears appearing in his tight closed eyes.

"Sorry, sorry... I just had too long to laugh like that..!" He raised his head and smirked at the shadow mage, "Acnologia, you say? Please, you piece of shit are way out of that thing's league! As if you are turning like him!" And he was back at laughing.

Rogue only smirked at the fire mage, "You know, I like it when you laugh at your demise like this. You were always an ignorant fool, but I'm proven wrong... You are an even bigger idiot than I thought." His fist turned transparent and white flicking shadows wrapped his fists, "I'll kill you in a blink."

"Please..." Rogue's eyes widened right before a foot slammed at the side of his face, sending him skidding away in high speed, "You are just a pup before me." Wobbling in his feet, Rogue rose, eyes burning behind his white locks and locking with gleaming neon green. Standing above him, Natsu's dark and steaming form with gleaming orbs stared down at him with a sinister scowl, "Just because you suddenly powered up don't dare think you actually stand a chance against me, Cheney!" said dragon slayer chuckled as he still tried to stand up (the kick was way powerful than it looked), "You finally going all out, huh? Dragneel?"

Natsu's wide eyes narrowed down at the shadow slayer, hate and disgust dripping from the gleaming orbs, "You fucker touched _my mate_. Don't expect any mercy over her spilled blood."

And the battle between fire and shadow commenced.

.

.

He was launched back again, his back crashing into a wall. He wasn't bothered at all from the pain of his snapped ribs, he just stood up and dodged another white shadow. The power difference wasn't like before when he manhandled him like a rag doll. They were now equals and they could keep up with each other's moves; something that both displeased and pleased Natsu greatly.

Rogue came up to him with a barrage of punches and kicks, which he did his absolute best to avoid and dodge. He wasn't kidding when he said that he wouldn't stand a chance against him, but he also knew that Rogue wasn't showing his true colors just yet. He could smell the power he emanated, like a cold shower down his spine... He smirked; this situation actually made him eager.

He dodged another punch and blocked a kick that headed towards his head. His hand clamped at the limp and pushed back, preventing it from making him fly away (probably). Rogue pushed back, Natsu could feel the muscles underneath his fingertips working, flexing and moving. His eyes moved to Rogue's; he was planning something. As if on cue, Rogue let a smirk and white swallowed his leg. At first it seemed as if steam was leaving his body, but as it begun thickening Natsu was sure that it was another of his attacks. He made to move and step back, but to his utter surprise he couldn't move. He was petrified in his spot, limps frozen and body unyielding. He gritted his teeth; _what the fuck was that?_

He was punched, a fist full of black and white flames and the force made him fly. He skidded to the ground and slammed at a boulder. The rocks fell around him as he staggered back up, whipping blood from his chin. His eyes glared the white haired man that approached, white flicking from his body.

"Did you really thought _that_ was my true power? That I was so weak?" the shadow dragon slayer snorted, "Don't look down on me, _dragon slayer_." Rogue's eyes gleamed in rage, "I'm nothing like before!"

He flew to him, white wrapping around him in circles and Natsu prepared to leap away from the attack, but once again he was unable to move. Sweat dripped down his temple and chin; _what the fuck was going on?_ The attack landed, Rogue's palm rested on Natsu's chest only for a second. And then he was blown back. The force great and raw, several stings attacked his chest and Natsu coughed blood as he rolled away in great speed.

_Fuck..._ his half lidded eyes met with a moving Rogue, _what the fuck is happening..._ The situation was nothing like a minute ago. He never expected something like this happening; he had known that Rogue wasn't using his full power but _this_... Natsu spit out blood as he staggered back up; _this was indeed crazy..._

"Hn, what's the matter, Dragneel?" Rogue smirked in a craze, "I thought you would _burn me to ashes~_ and show _no mercy over her spilled blood_ ~"

Natsu just glared his provocation off. He wouldn't jump to him just like that.

"You know, Natsu... I'm kind of curious." Natsu continued glaring as Rogue scowled at him, "Why her?"

Natsu paused for a second before going back to glaring, "Why you care, Cheney?"

Rogue simply chuckled, "Care is a big word. More like curious to know." the dragon slayer cocked his head, "She's no one important. She's weak, she's stupid yet Fairy Tail is _full_ of idiots... she's a looker though, I'll give you that!" he licked his lips and Natsu clenched his jaw, "A weak, good looking whore as the mate of Natsu Dragneel, son of the great Fire King Igneel... Rogue chuckled, "You sure know how to pick them, Dragneel." his crimson eyes burned, "She's perfect for you lowlife..."

"Don't care too much, Cheney. You'll get a cavity."

"Ah yes, you're right. But as I said before it's _curiosity_ not that it matters anyway."

"Ah, but you know what they say.." Natsu's hand snapped aflamed and a grin itched to his face, "Curiosity _killed_ the cat."

"Ah, but satisfaction brought it back." Rogue smirked at the pink haired man, "And believe me Dragneel, when I'm done with you my _satisfaction_ will be everlasting."

Death was back at Natsu's eyes, "You won't touch her as long as I breathe."

"Yes..." Rogue licked his lips again, "As long as you breathe." his crimsons fell upon the fire dragon's son, "Would you like to know..? What I'll do to her?"

Natsu stood frozen, glaring at him; eyes wide and just staring ahead of him, gaze blurring beyond the shadow dragon slayer, focusing on him and only him. Arms limp at his sides and back stiff and straight, salmon locks dancing with the breeze. Scarf and clothes flapping as both dragon slayers stilled. Rogue patiently waiting the ticking time-bomb to finish his single-numbered countdown.

"What I _won't_ do to her?"

Natsu raised his head, salmon bangs floating along as his neon green orbs shone brighter and the gold within started consuming his sclera, easily reflecting his rage that escalated powerfully.

_5..._

"I'm gonna fuck her."

_4..._

"I'll cut her skin so she'll bleed beautifully."

_3..._

"I'll break her and make her unmendable."

_2..._

"I'll make her watch you dying and as she'll scream I'll fuck her again."

_1..._

"It's a little sad that you won't be there to see as I'll mark her _mine_..."

_0..._

_"But my time won't be wasted. She's a screamer; I'm_ bound _to have a great time..."_

He _exploded_ ; a barrage of dangerous emotions.

He launched forward with a war cry -no... it was a _roar_. Loud and full of promises; to destroy, to erase, to kill, to _protect_. His body turned immediately aflamed, crimson scales growing fast at his body, wrapping around him; an armor of impenetrable skin. His nails grew and thickened creating the sharpest of talons and his muscles moved underneath the weight of his feet, pushing his speed into new levels.

Rogue never saw him move. He appeared right before him; Rogue **felt** the claws penetrating his neck; the power behind his thrust as he threw him away; the dragon slayer coming at him again, shoving him further into the crushed ground, his claws burring deeper into his throat.

"If you think I'll let you touch Lucy again," his golden and green gaze bore deeper into the lost crimsons of the shadow mage, "-you are very mistaken!" With his free hand he shoved his head down the little crater and _tightened_ ,

_"I'll kill you before you get the chance to. I promise you that, Cheney!"_

Moments passed and everything stayed silent and frozen. Rogue still buried into the ground. Natsu above him with rage filled eyes. Lucy pumping more magic to Gemini to hurry. The twin spirit straining to push their-selves over the limit. Then _he_ moved and broke this perfect picture with his smirk. A devilish twist of his lips that made everything burst forward yet again.

_"We'll see about that, Dragneel."_

.

.

.

There was an explosion, far away from where she and Gemini stood. A large pillar of black and white energy that send waves of air and pressure everywhere. Lucy whipped her head around as Gemini strained not to lose their focus. Her wide eyes almost got blinded by the powerful light bursting away and quickly moved her glistering orbs around to get them used of it.

Then there it was. She was sure she would never forget _that_ sound. _That_ cry. It tore her heart in a million of pieces.

Then, here came the crash. She didn't see what came flying towards them and crashed at the nearby building, but she had an idea. And she just wanted to think that it was a terrible, _terrible_ dream.

As the dust and debris cleared away, she stayed unmoving. Still and frozen like a statue, she stared the fallen figure. Trying, desperately in her confused and crumbling mind that the broken, bloodied, _broken_ person in front of her was not _him_.

But there was a scarf; dirty and white and thin lines as a pattern.

_It could be anyone, really! Many wear this kind of scarfs..._

But the tuff of hair was pink; locks spiky that defied gravity.

_Again, it could be anyone! Many have dyed their hair pink these days..._

But the mark; red curved tattoo embedded into his shoulder.

_I s-said that m-many have t-tattoos p-printed a-and-_

Not _that_ tattoo. Only few selected people had the permanent tattoo of the curved fairy into their body; only those who belonged to their guild.

Right then, terror came and assaulted her. Pain, thick and sharp crashing her chest and pierced her heart.

She could only think of one single person wearing that scarf; a white muffler that flapped to the wind, the scale like pattern giving a unique feature.

One single person having that curved fairy tattoo; bright red and proudly showing at his thick, muscular shoulder.

And she knew only one single person with pink hair; no, not pink but _salmon_. A hue softer yet darker than normal pink, something unique to his person.

She whispered his name; a simple word that staggered out her lips. There was nothing though. Not an answer, not a nod, a grin, a smile, a smirk... not a single movement...

Forgetting all about her half healed arm, she rose to her feet and slowly walked to the fallen, still figure. Ignoring Gemini's voice she called his name again; yet there was still nothing.

She paused; her heart thumping loudly in her chest, pumping wild running blood through her veins. She broke out into a run. Gemini's calls went into deaf ears as Lucy run across the destroyed terrain, feet slamming hard at the ground pushing her faster; thinking only for one thing.

_"Natsu!"_

She skidded to an halt and fell down, knees scrapping as she quickly reached for the rocks. She removed one by one the sharp heavy masses, ignoring how her half healed arm was roaring with the slightest of movement, revealing slowly the pink haired dragon slayer. Bruises and scratches in his face and blood fell from his lips and down his cheek, a cut above his eye pumped more blood to his face. It was deep and Lucy thought it probably would leave a scar, but she will have to worry about that later as _he had still his eyes closed!!_

"Natsu!!" she pulled him out and cradle his scale-covered body at her embrace. Her fingers touched his skin frantically, massaging his bruised flesh hushed whimpers trying to make him to open his eyes, "Come on.. no, please open your eyes!" Tears started falling down her cheeks, "Please! Come on, you idiot, open your damn eyes!!" Nothing... Still he wasn't moving and she slowed down, her movements became lesser and less, "Please... I need you... open your eyes, you pink haired baka.. I...I..." she closed her eyes and took a breath,

"I lo-"

"How cute."

She froze. As if cold water had entered her body and crashed her bones. Her chest felt as if crashing as her arms tightened around the unconscious dragon slayer. Her eyes wide and body trembling, a shadow appeared right above them.

"Confessing your feelings in such a way is very cliche, don't you think, Heartfillia?" Lucy slowly turned her head, her bloody golden locks sticking at her shoulders. Her wide fearful eyes locked with crimson, a crazed color that shone with malice, mischievousness at its best down his filthy soul. She decided to play brave and glared the white haired mage; she _was_ determined to help her pink haired partner with this fight after all. Deep down though her soul trembled in pure terror.

"I-It's none o-of your b-business!" she mentally cursed her stupid stuttering voice for he now understood she was afraid.

Rogue smirked, "You two are _tempting_ ; you have become more interesting than your future counterparts."

Lucy narrowed her eyes in desperation, "Why are you doing this? What are you trying to succeed with this?" she chuckled, her eyes grounding at his, "Infinite life as a tyrant? Rulling over dragons? Sounds pretty boring and lonely to me..." steadily she held his gaze, "Just why are you _really_ doing this, Rogue?"

Hazel brown held their ground against crimson red; furious looking eyes, lethal  and piercing that stared hard in her soul. Suddenly the dark pupils dilated, lust and utter mirth dripping from within. Lucy's fingers tightened on the scaly white scarf and her body, instinctively, came closer to Natsu's, "Real reason, you say?" Rogue let a dry laugh, "You are the author here, you tell me, Heartfillia..."

His hard, crazed gaze focused deep to her, "Why would a man do all this? Why _not_ do something like this? Why should he stay subtle and pure? Why not take a chance and do something that will change the world in a better way? His way? _Why shouldn't he do all this???_ " he had opened his arms, fingers twitching as a grin broke into his lips, "Though..." he focused his eyes again at her, "I think your question had another, deeper meaning."

He watched as she stiffed, her eyes shifting only for a second, yet her arms tightened around the dragon slayer. His lips twitched in amusement; he loved when he was right -and he _always_ was.

"Tell me Heartfillia, do you like spoilers?" Lucy gave him a confused look as he collaborated further, "In a story at its very crucial moment, when the hero confronts the villain in a monstrous fight, it's bound for something deeper and darker to be voiced. Would you like to know _what_ that something _is_ before it appears?" his fists tightened, "I love doing this, you know. But let me ask you something first". His smirk grew in his each next word, "What are your feelings for our young hero lying on his deathbed?"

The young blonde mage paused, eyes wide as her brain functioned over the question. There was a blush that grew from her cheeks, across her nose and then covered even the tip of her ears, "W-What are...W-What d-do you m-m-mean..."

Rogue fought a sigh and chose to hide it with a grin, "For an author you sure are stupid... Let me rephrase then; _what are the princess's feelings for the fallen dragon in her arms?_ " the blush deepened in Lucy's face. She bit her lips as the thought over Rogue's question. She knew what her feelings were. It had started as an admiration that steadily evolved into something deeper; _love_. Yes, she wasn't ignorant of her own feelings. The problem laid elsewhere though. Lucy's gaze lowered at the pink haired man in her arms, his scaled unconscious face, bruises and cuts; what were _Natsu's_ feelings for her? Even though he never said anything she was sure he didn't think of her that way. Not for her anyway; probably for another white haired girl that however many times she refused to acknowledge Natsu's feelings for her, Lucy knew that the pink haired man held a deep attraction for the white haired take-over mage.

"Ho~... What's that face for? Do you have doubts, Heartfillia?" Rogue smirked, "Is your heart _so_ weak willed?"

Lucy raised her eyes to the shadow mage and glared, eyes of a dark molden chocolate color, "How I feel and what my heart is, it's none of your business! And why do you even care, anyway?!" Rogue simply smirked, "I thought I told you; you are more interesting unlike before. And..." crimson orbs slid to the unconscious dragon slayer in the celestial mage's arms, "...I wanna see him suffer like I did."

The darkness dripping from his tongue made Lucy shiver and quickly she inched closer to Natsu, his head buried deep within her lap, "Revenge?..You are doing all this _just_ _for revenge_??" Lucy chuckled as her eyes leveled Rogue's, "How cliche can _you_ get?"

"Oh, I don't mind..." the smirk in his face grew, "And it's not just a simple revenge, Heartfillia." the lust was back again in his gaze as he spoke again, Lucy tightening her fingers around Natsu's scarf in fear,

"I'm just taking back what is mine... that's all."

.

"What...What do you mean..?" she was lost and afraid, the man in front of her hasn't paused his onslaught since those words had left his mouth. Also the way he looked, his face, his stature, his magical energy; heavy, intimidating, dark and ready to erode. It grabbed you in its deathly claws and dragged you into the darkness that had crawled from. And his eyes, bright, gleaming and lethal; they made a promise to her. One that she didn't understand and she really didn't _want_ to. He made her soul quiver and shake like a leaf.

She never missed the way his eyes dilated again and how his whole body stiffed and prepared to charge. Lucy now knew; cowering above her fallen partner she moved closer, hardening her heart, spirit and body, preparing herself for the next round of their ruthless battle.

_"Let's make him suffer, now... shall we?"_

The shadows left once again the ground in an alarming speed. The blonde mage gasped as she had minimum time to react; not only that but if she did dodge and avoid, _Natsu_ would be hit and _that_ was _not_ an option for her at all. So instead of jumping away Lucy tightened her hold and gritted her teeth as she called forth her powers,

"Open the Gate of the Goat, Capricorn!" the familiar bell resounded in the air and from the golden light that appeared a hand shot out erasing the shadows that headed towards the crouching whip master. Clad in black suit and sunglasses Capricorn scowled darkly at the dragon slayer; he had learned of the situation from both Leo and Gemini and he was not at all happy.

"Leave it all to meh, Lucy-sama..." he turned over his shoulders, "You focus on your friend..." with a jump Capricorn was in front of Rogue; the white haired dragon slayer was surprised as he struggled to avoid the punch and the quick swing of Capricorn's leg. Leaping back Rogue smirked at the humanoid goat, "You seem interesting..."

Capricorn just deepened his scowl, "I will not let you harm my master, dragon slayer..." he raised both fists and they glowed bright, "I'll put my life on the line to stop you..."

Rogue raised a brow, "Really?" chuckling he raised his hand, "Let's dance then... goat."

Taking her eyes away from the fight, Lucy focused on the dragon slayer on her arms. His skin was cold, the scales still on his face bruised and dripping cuts and _he was still sleeping!_ She wanted to scream in agony. How could he be still sleeping? Her fingers prodded on his face, feeling the strange scales at her fingertips, and gently she started shaking him awake. She whispered his name once, twice. She tried yelling it but it was the same. She bit her lips as she tried once more, "Natsu... Natsu.. Please... Wake up, you idiot.." She smiled softly at his serene face, "Happy will eat all your food..." That didn't work at all, "Gray is a better mage than you..." he actually twitched and that brought a scowl into her face; he didn't wake up though.

"You dropped Erza's cake..."

...

Wow, no reaction at all...  She was at awe actually; first time she's seen Natsu react in no way at all after someone saying _Erza_ , _cake_ and _drop_ in the same sentence. Normally everyone and especially he and Gray would be all over the place screeching in terror and crying their eyes out to be spared from the red haired woman's rage. Lucy sniffed and then her face turned red. _You could always kiss him..._ shaking her head, she tried for another tactic. Her fingers traced his jaw as she whispered softly, cheeks blooming, "N-Natsu... I...I'm dancing... and... I....I'm..." she took a breath and her teeth dug again at her low lip, "I'm wearing a maid dress..." it was a whisper, so small and quiet that she wondered if he heard her talking. Though she did wanted him to wake up she didn't know _how_ to feel if he actually _did_ wake up by _that_.

In her utter horror and surprise she saw him frown and his brows furrowing. His lids twitched and his wide green eyes weren't late to be revealed. Big and hazy orbs that glazed with sleep; Lucy smiled as she stared into the familiar eyes of her dragon slayer partner.

"Lu...cy..?" his voice hoarse and sleepy, it warmed her heart up.

"Hey, sleepy head..." a tear slipped down her cheek, "You had me worried for a while there.."

Natsu's eyes remained piercing to her face, his gaze following the single tear down his trail. Slowly he rose one hand, thumb and forefinger ready to wipe away the small crystal drop, yet with a loud crash he was stopped. He watched confused as Lucy tensed and whipped her head around, her misty eyes following a blur that passed and crashed next to them. Her eyes became wide and for some reason his ringing ears picked up the name of her goat spirit. His eyes tried to narrow but that came along a splitting headache. _What the fuck was going on?_ was the question lingering around his dazed head and he nearly missed the scene that unfolded in front of his heavy eyes.

White surrounded the two and Lucy moved closer to him, her hands frantically tugging at his clothes, trying to move him away but it was impossible; he was too heavy to even move. Lucy turned around to the grinning dragon slayer and the piercing shadows that were coming right at them. Narrowing her eyes she took a breath... and lept right above Natsu, shielding his beaten body with her own. The pain wasn't much she decided later on. One had pierced her leg while the others had just scratched her skin, either deep or shallow, and just crashed to the ground around them. The shadows had missed... _on purpose_ , she decided later on, though the reason behind Rogue's actions were still unknown by her. Panting she raised her head and met Rogue's disapproving glare.

"Tch... You stupid girl, don't jump in on your own accord."

It all happened on a second; the shadows were fast to strap around the blonde celestial mage, around her legs, arms and waist, hoistering her up and pulling her away from him. He saw her face contort into a pained one, terror deep into her eyes. She reached out to him, yelling and screaming his name. His eyes widened and watched as his mate was taken away. He tried to stand up, to raise his arms and reach out and grab her but his body remained immobile. Her screams pierced his ears and roared into his mind, they made his soul quiver in fear and in rage. Yet he could not do a single thing, scream a fucking sentence...

Fuck, he was useless...

She was yanked away, even though she reached for her salmon haired partner she couldn't touch him. Her eyes wide and tears spilling as she screamed for her release. Yet the shadow dragon slayer did none of it; he was just happy she started screaming again. His game could start all over. Bringing his fingers back his shadows were ripped from Lucy's skin, making the blonde woman roll to the ground away from the just conscious dragon slayer and close to him. His crimson eyes watched amused as the blonde tried to crawl to her friend, tired and shaking and her wounds reopening, dripping with crimson water once again. He felt a shiver to his spine as the juicy substance fell down her arms, legs and face in small fat drops. _So beautiful..._ he reached with a hand and the shadows wrapped her all over again. She screamed and flayed but it was useless; as if he would let one of his toys run away again.

The scene was almost complete, the only thing missing was _one_.

Lucy watched horrified as Natsu opened his eyes wide and roared -a painful roar that cut through her skin and pierced her soul. Blood fell flooding around him in large pools from both old and new wounds and her heart clenched from the sight; the shadows had gone off to their original target again and now held his beaten body to the air. Tears fell down her cheeks as Rogue's fingers twitched and along went the ropes around Natsu, tightening and cutting through his skin and bruising his armored flesh and smashing his bones. They ripped and pierced his scales and his screams intensified; Lucy shook her head and closed her eyes. It was too much.

"Stop! Please!" she yelled and screamed but Rogue was deaf to her voice, "Please stop! You are killing him!!" she looked back to the salmon haired slayer and snapped her head back, "PLEASE JUST STOP!!!" she moved to get free of her bonds, "Natsu!!!", her hands pulling away from the fiery shadows, "Natsu!!" He eyes focused on the pained dragon slayer that had claimed her heart.

_"NATSU!!!"_

Everything became quiet for a second. The wind whipped around them as the pink haired man stopped from his screeching and yelling. He was there immobile before he snapped his head forward and released, a cry of war. A loud sonic wave that sent chills of power to Rogue, who just stood there waiting. The air and sound soon faded and everyone stood still and stared soundlessly each other. Natsu panted while glaring passionately the man in black scales and white hair, his gaze flicking at Lucy who looked dazed back at him, blood and tears falling down her body and Rogue... Rogue had just lost his grand smirk. He looked from the great Salamander to his blonde partner and again. The tall man sighed deeply and running a hand through his face and hair, scowled.

"I see... that's how it is then..." his eyes found the glaring yet fading neon greens of Natsu and frowned, "Your rage is fading, Dragneel." he saw Natsu tensing, taking a breath to calm down his racing heart as Rogue took a step, "That's not good. I want to fight you at full strength."

"Let her go and I'll fight you." he stare deep and steady; he meant what he said.

"Now, don't you remember what I told you before? She's your strength and weakness..." his hand grabbed her bloody golden locks and pulled her up, "This whore is your demise, Dragneel. As long as I have her..." he looked smug at the fire dragon slayer again, "...I can always win."

Natsu pulled once more forward, his wrists and body creating a tag of war with Rogue's shadows. His body pulsed rage and raw power heating the air as fire enveloped him, his muscles popping, making some of the shadowy ropes to break under the power,

_"Watch you tongue, Cheney. Know whose mate you're talking about before I rip your throat out."_ Lucy shivered at the threat, a thunder that run through her spine, goosebumps appearing and her toes tingling; Natsu was dead serious. With a painful tag Rogue brought her closer, his grin ever so present,

"Why such a face, dragon slayer?" he threw Lucy to the ground the shadows appearing to hold her still as Rogue kneeled beside her, "Did someone's pride got hurt?" Natsu's eyes burned as the shadow dragon slayer touched his mate; her _hair_ , her _cheek_ , her _neck_ , her _shoulder_... Natsu's eyes burned brighter and his skin hardened as Rogue moved his hand down _his Lucy's body_.

_"Don't touch her, you fucker!"_

From the shadows a dagger appeared, its blade wide, jagged and transparent. Natsu paused; he held it close to Lucy's throat, "Why not, Dragneel? Don't be such a killjoy..." he licked his lips, "you should give others also the chance to try of the best crop." the blade pressed deep into Lucy's skin and Natsu felt his blood boil, "She is of the best whores around, isn't she?" He pushed her down, her head to the ground while her waist was lifted up by the shadows. She squeaked and moved, trying to get away, but she froze when she felt the same cold hand touch her thighs. Her cheeks bloomed a crimson color as his fingers traced her skin up and coming closer to her private area.

"Stop..." her wavering voice tagged his heart and Natsu growled at Rogue who stared the woman that belonged to _him_. Lucy was _his_ , she was _his mate_... how dare that fucking deep-shit violate her like that. He narrowed his wide eyes as another whimper left Lucy's lips; _he will kill him._

"I warned you, didn't I, Dragneel?" his crimson gaze fell upon Natsu's shaking form as his fingers brushed against her lacy panties, jolts of something unknown ripping through her core, "I'm gonna take her.." he did it again, this time he slowly slid them down and Lucy squeaked, pressing her legs together; Natsu was furious, shaking anger pour from his pores, "She'll scream _my_ name and then bleed to death... Your own mate..." his fists light into black shadows as he passed again her bruised naked thighs licking and burning her skin as he spat out, ".. _Dragon Prince_..."

His talons pierced into her skin, ripping it apart as the hot shadows burned it away. She screamed as the pain pierced through her and something, _something_ was poured into her. It was painful, exhausting... _unwanted_. Natsu sprinted forward only for the shadows to hold him back. _No...no, no, no, no, NO!_ He had to stop him. He had to stop Rogue right this instant! If not, he could lose Lucy _forever_.

A dragon slayer's mating process consists of two parts; first one being _acceptance_. His mate had to accept him first as her Dragon, both mentally and physically before moving on to the second part of the mating. _Magical energy interchange_ ; he will trade his magic with hers, taking and giving a small percentage to each other so their relationship could be upgraded into a more intimate-for-dragons way. Rogue had skipped _acceptance_ and he moved to step two right away. That was dangerous; Igneel had told him, if that were to happen, there will be massive pain for his mate... in the worse case even death. He wouldn't lose his mate, his Lucy now to that fucker. He pushed forward again, roaring as some shadows snapped from the power, "Don't touch her, you fucking pup!"

Rogue raised his eyes, gleaming mirthfully at him, a grin appeared, _"Try me, Prince..."_ he jolted his arm again and Lucy's body was attacked yet again by pain, scorching and eating her flesh away. Tears fell and blood pooled at the ground; her screams increased. It was too much. She opened her eyes, blurry and tired and at once they locked with Natsu's; bright green that stared her and only her; full of worry, full of fear. It wasn't like him; Natsu wasn't one to be consumed by fear, yet here he was looking at her with _that_ look. Her sight dazed and her orbs rolled back. She mouthed his name and the pain was enough to set him off.

Fire poured from everywhere and in a blink it lashed out to the dragon slayer. The smirking coward though hid behind Lucy, leaving her body as a shield for his own. Natsu smirked darkly; he was fool, yes Rogue was a big one. He should have known... when a Dragon makes his Choice, the Dragon's element can't harm said Choice.

She felt the fire surround them, the hot flames licking her every inch of skin, her every bruise, her every scratch. She left a silent gasp; they were surprisingly _warm_ , not hot and scorching with need and rage as she expected. Slow and warm, they took their time sliding along her skin, slowly eradicating the shadows that held her still and going in, deep inside her where Rogue had positioned his _poison_ eroding the essence away. It was painful, yet Lucy felt no pain; just a gentle breeze that caressed her body.

Rogue wasn't that lucky, though. He was attacked, hot ferocious flames that burned hellishly at him. They thrashed and burned and he found himself being pushed back. The shadow dragon slayer reappeared a few meters away, steam rising from his body. Crimson eyes looked down and he tch-ed when he saw the burned scales that melt slowly by the scorching heat.

"You got me there, Dragneel." his gaze rose to the pink haired man who struggled with a few more shadow ropes, "But..." dark energy gathered at his burned arm, "I'll be the one rising to the top." His grin was massive as his arm was enveloped by the dark veil. He waited for his skin to grow, for those midnight scales to attached again... he waited for the power to come back... but there was nothing. Nothing at all. Crimson eyes flew panickly at his arm, finding the flesh still burning hot and melting slowly away... _Impossible... how did this happen?_

His eyes flew to the chuckling fire dragon slayer and widened as his brow was raised and his pupils dilated, "You are not the only one with tricks, Cheney..." in front of him Natsu stood pridefully at his full height, a fire inferno burning behind him as his eyes gleamed dangerously down at him. Rogue felt a shiver... he actually _shivered_ at the presence of the fire slayer and that was nothing good, "Prepare yourself, shadow dragon slayer Rogue Cheney..." prideful neons filled with rage and fury clashed with moldened fearful crimsons, "Let me show you how _real_ dragon slayers fight!"

The shadows snapped and he flew towards Rogue who braced himself for the attack. Lucy gasped and fell to the ground with a squeak, the air lifting her black skirt when Natsu passed by her. She opened her eyes, half lidded orbs that shinned behind her long lashes as she watched Natsu fight.

He pushed Rogue back, the shadow mage having little time to respond by the ferocity of his attacks.

A fire dragon's _fist... kick... flaming elbow... wing attack... talon... claw..._

The attacks were relentless; Rogue raised a hand and threw a spear, yet the black energy was blown away by the loud Fire dragon's roar that erupted from Natsu's mouth. Lucy watched as Rogue moved away again, his movements sluggish and slower than before. When he stopped and breathed it was harsher, deeper breaths and after each and every pause it took him slower to respond to Natsu's attacks.

Lucy smiled at her pink haired partner fondly; _he got him..._ Natsu had finally done it, he had pushed Rogue to his limit and continued doing so.  He probably didn't realize it due to his rage but Rogue was getting more and more tired as the seconds passed. Natsu's stubborn will not to give up and all this magic he released, plus that form he had it was probably too much for the shadow dragon slayer to handle.

There was a paused when Rogue dodged a fireball and _staggered_ at his own two feet. Lucy's eyes widened; _chance_! As if she spoke into his mind Natsu moved like a flash and soon he was in front of the tired dragon slayer pushing a flamed fist at his face, "You created all this madness!" and another, "You wanted to be King..." then he kicked him, "You hurt everyone I know!" and another, "Everyone I hold dear..."

He swung again at him, "You touched my mate..." a flamed fist at his middle, "You touched _my Lucy!!_ " Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu went on, "You tried to kill her... to take her from me... to mark her _in front of me_..." his green eyes glazed at the bruised and bloody shadow slayer, an inferno of hell creating around his tensed furious body,

_"Don't expect my mercy, Cheney!!"_

.

.

His fists flew with a war cry. Some shadows that had lept to hold him back had snapped, releasing his furious body as he grounded one last time his frozen opponent.

"Crimson Lotus... Exploding Flame Blade!!!"

...it connected. Loud and powerful; Rogue didn't see it coming. Standing still and watching frozen the dragon inferno behind the fire dragon slayer, he had little time to guard, avoid or even counter the fire attack. It send him flying; his jaw smashed against the hard ground, blood pouring out of his mouth as he stayed still. Natsu staggered back, chest heaving and breathing heavy. His bright eyes faded slowly from the neon color into the dark emerald with grey. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he looked over the fallen dragon slayer waiting for any move he might do. He stayed there waiting nearly a whole two minutes, just watching the unconscious -dead form.

Closing once his eyes, he took a breath. He straightened his back and turned his head to the second body that laid away. With wide eyes he slowly walked closer and falling to his knees he took her shaking form to his arms,

"Luce..." his hoarse voice filled her mind and his smell entered her nostrils, taking away her mind. She raised her arms and engulfed him into a hug. Shaking fingers that dig into his scarf and tattered clothes, she held onto him desperately.

"N-Na..tsu.." her shaking grew as tears formed within her orbs. He tugged her closer and buried his nose to the crook of her neck, her scent stronger than ever. He talked to her with hushed voice to make her relax and calm down as her body spasmed from the wails that took over,

"Sh... it's alright Luce... It's over now..."

She only held him closer, her huddling form snuggling further into his chest, eyes and nose dripping. One hand rose from her back to rest on top her head, calloused fingers burying into her bloody locks. They stayed like that till she finally calmed down but not completely; her shaking was still present as ever.

"Luce..." his voice deep and his breath hot against her skin; she got goosebumps.

"N-Natsu?" she paused when his grip started slackening.

"I'm sorry..." his forehead fell on her shoulder and his weight started growing, "..I.. I took so... long..."

"Eh?" she struggled to hold her ground, "W-What do you m-mean? Natsu?" there was no reply and Lucy started panicking. She called his name again and again yet still he didn't answer at her.

"I took long..." she paused her hands at his head, his eyes half lidded and glazing at her own, "...I'm sorry..." her breath hitched as he raised a shaking hand, pressing it at her cheek. His eyes deep and everlasting, as he whispered,

"...Always keep you safe...always..."

and he collapsed.

"Natsu..? Natsu..!"

Lucy's eyes widened as his breathing momentary stopped,

_"NATSU!!"_

.

.

.

"Natsu?"

The young man stirred at the soft voice, his head moved from his sweet haven and rolled up. His eyes were deep and dark, looking into softened chocolate ones; amber and golden flames dancing within the two orbs he had become infatuated with. Her soft hand slid down his face, her fingers tracing his cheek and jaw, "Natsu..." her whisper was enough to slow down his beating heart, "It's okay... relax..."

The fire mage moved closer to his mate, his arms tugging her closer as he buried his face at her neck, "I'm sorry..." her eyes soft as ever closed as his fingers grabbed desperately her short nightgown, "I was late..."

"Shh... It's okay..." she hugged him closer, "You did it... you protected us... you save me..." she kissed his temple, "And I'm still here... in one piece... _we_ are still here..."

Natsu opened his eyes, wide soft emeralds that traveled down low at his mate's navel that had grown rather round the last four months. His hand lowered and slowly, gently his fingers rubbed the producing bump. His heartbeat now back to normal he could feel the prideful feeling bubbling inside his chest; their child, their son... his and Lucy's. It still felt weird saying it but he would never change the feeling for nothing in the world. He was excited and very eager to meet the little unborn Dragneel and quite often he found himself daydreaming of how their life would be when the little one will be born.

An image of fire, debris, tears and blood entered his mind. An evil laugh echoed in his ears and he felt goosebumps growing at his skin. Lucy was in it, holding what it seemed a bundle at her chest, unmoving and covered in reeking blood, tears flowing from her face as she cried, yelled and wailed with him just standing there and simply watch... Natsu shook his head and gripped her tighter. Lucy raised a brow at his action and called softly his name. He didn't answer; simply he raised his head and took her lips into a fiery kiss, her soft lips melting at the passion his held, her gasp the only thing registering as he licked and trailed his tongue along her lips. He released her and with a sigh she tucked her head underneath his jaw, cheeks coated pink as she snuggled closer to her husband of two years. Natsu stayed still as Lucy quickly fell asleep, her soft snores and breathing calming him down as he shook his head again, trying to get the stupid vision out of his damn head. He narrowed his eyes to the moon shinning to the clear night sky and clenched his jaw determinately;

_"...never again..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End.**

 


End file.
